Well Enough
by kideaxl
Summary: Tsuna Sawada was a failure, no good. Everybody who knows him would agree. He was slow, not too bright, clumsy, and had zero chance of being with the clever, well adjusted and pretty Yuni. Here are 100 instances that proved him wrong. Second Drabbles Challenge fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

1\. Kink

"My goodness Sawada-san, you have to be more careful."

"Hmm", Tsuna hummed lightly. At the moment, Yuni was sitting on his lower back as she kneaded the kink in his neck.

"Honestly, I don't see how you can have such a mix of the devil's luck and being cursed." Her words barely even registered as he felt the soothing touch of her dainty fingers. "You fall down the stairs all the time and your only injury is a kink."

"If I get a massage out of it, I might trip up more often." She leaned in and softly kissed his cheek, you don't need to hurt yourself for something so silly. If you want my attention, all you have to do is ask."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Here goes my second drabble series. I once again take a crack pairing. Yuni is one of my favorite female character in the series. My favorite aspect was her ability to make Tsuna blush with her faith. I was especially sympathetic to her Future Arc death scene. It goes without saying that this is an alternative universe. Please give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Science Fiction

The shelves of Yuni's room was filled to the brim with science fiction books. From the corner of his eye he saw a small replica of a blue police box.

How odd.

Tsuna walked up to the shelve and ran his hand across some of the book spines, "You really like these types of books, don't you?"

She smiled excitably, "The world of science fiction is simply fascinating. Using the rules of their world, no matter of whimsical or horrifying, characters are able to deter common sense and obstacles to take control of their lives." Yuni sighed sadly as she caressed the odd pacifier like necklace she always wore.

"Hey, Yuni, why don't we read one." He smiled when he saw her cheer up and carry a book over to him. Together they sat down and read of intergalactic warzones.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Frightened

Yuni always felt a sense of guilt making Tsuna come over to her house. She was very much aware of how frightened he got around her guards. Frankly, they scared everyone. But it was so sweet how he tried to work past it for her sake.

As bad as it was, she couldn't help but find it cute when he got really rattled up.

A shaky voice came from behind her door, "Yuni-san, I'm here to pick you up, i-if you don't mind."

Oh dear, he was already stuttering. It was best she hurry up. After opening the door, she found Tsuna being bound up by her security detail. "Please let him go, _please_ ", she said after a disapproving stare. After her visitor was released, Yuni took him by the hand, and held it softly as they walked out of the door. She smiled as his face reddened.

Well, it just wouldn't do to not reward him for his bravery.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Fake

It was discouraging to see how people treated Tsuna with such contempt. She heard it in their voice every time they harassed him with that horrid nickname no good Tsuna. Yuni just couldn't see how it could get so bad. What saddened her the most was how fake the insults made Tsuna act.

Whenever the name popped up, he got far too chipper and nonchalant, as though the words didn't hurt him. Tsuna was a good person, wasn't that enough? After hearing it said right in his face and behind his back, she feared that he started believing them.

But she wouldn't pay it any mind. She was going to stay by his side. Yuni would be the person he could be genuine with, flaws and all. When angry, he could vent, when sad, he could cry. He could find solace that she would never mock him or turn him away for it.

Because, she knew a thing a or two about being fake.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Pencil

Tsuna spun the pencil that Yuni had gifted him. Its body was carved from olive wood that would make the finest strokes. Even the grip was soothing to the touch.

Said pencil gave him conflicted feelings, adoration and discomfort. While he was glad that someone went to the trouble of giving him such a useful gift, he wished she hadn't spent so much on it. From looks alone he could tell that the price had been quite steep, at least in normal standards.

But he accepted for one reason alone. Sincerity. She had given this to him because she thought he would like it and wanted him to be happy. Despite his misgivings he took it and cherished it. And her smile after he thanked her was a sight he could get used to.

Inspired, he began a dreary tale of a beautiful girl pinned down by destiny and obligation.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Squint

If Tsuna and Yuni stood side by side, no one would believe that the two were close, even if they squinted.

Tsuna was awkward, introverted, and all around clumsy. Large crowds made him antsy and girls made him very uncomfortable.

Yuni, on the other hand, was in charge of a large organization. On several occasions she met foreigners and representatives. She was always kindly nonchalant.

But together something special happened. Each brought forth unseen sides. In Yuni's case, time spent with Tsuna was a break from formalities, responsibilities, and alliances. She could be frank, excitable, and childish. Her self control needn't be as tight.

For Tsuna, he took comfort in her companionship. All of his tenseness was accepted with warmness. She could actually see the strong points and worth of his character.

And really, that was all he ever wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Misplaced

Tsuna and Yuni were alone, well relatively, in the living quarters of her large mansion. Instead of enjoying the brisk afternoon, the pair was in the depths of tearing the mansion apart looking for an item cherished by Yuni.

Her puffy hat.

"Did you have any luck Sawada-kun?" Yuni called out worriedly.

Tsuna could only shake his head in denial.

"It has to be here somewhere. Please keep looking."

An hour of fervent searching later, he discovered it in the corner of one of her personal library shelves. Stretching, he was able to reach it. Patting it down he took a good look at it. It was a meticulously cleaned hat, giving off the scent of wild strawberries.

"Yuni-san, it was right here."

Before long, he heard the light steady steps racing towards him. An out of breathe Yuni sprinted in the room. Reaching him, she happily reclaimed the hat.

He didn't mind the haste in which she claimed the hat, because he was aware of her attachment to it. As odd as the hat was, he found himself growing more fond of it with time. For it was a good indicator of Yuni coming to sight.

Looking at her now, Tsuna observed that she had that look. Her expression always became bittersweet on sight of the hat. Could he do anything to lift that somber mood of hers, the memories anchored to that hat?

With a grateful look, Yuni spoke to him, "Thank you so much." She walked up to him and tiptoed. A moment later, he felt the soft caress of kiss on his cheek.

Blushing , he rubbed his cheek and he knew one thing.

He had to try.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Joy

"Come now Sawada-kun, I need you to stay still", Yuni said in exasperation. Her piece said, she continued her battle against his black tie.

Tsuna groaned in defeat. It was Friday afternoon and he had promised to escort her to some extended family meeting. Now he was in a formal black suit. Putting forth a futile effort, he questioned, "Do you really want me to go with you? It isn't too late to get someone more dependable. I'll just make you look bad. I'm just..."

"None of that Sawada-kun", Yuni interjected, " If I said it once, I've said it a hundred times. There is nothing wrong with you. I won't force you to go, but I would like a friendly face. Since I enjoy your company, I really wanted you to come. Please Sawada-kun?"

Tsuna searched through her eyes and nodded weakly. When her face broke out in an expression of pure joy, he decided that the evening wouldn't be too unbearable.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Touched

"Hey, Yuni-san?"

Across from him, Yuni hummed lightly, "Yes, Sawada-kun?"

"Do you have to paint that on your face every day?" He pointed to the symbol just below her left eye. It depicted five orange circles that made the points of a pentagon, all connected to lines that met up at the center. The upper circle contained a blue star.

Continuing her humming, she got up and leaned beside him and smiled welcomingly. "Why don't you feel it for yourself?" When he hesitated to move, she grasped him hand and guided his fingers across the pattern. As his fingers touched the smooth skin, he blushed.

"Smooth isn't it. I've had this tattoo for years now."

"R-Right. Sorry for being too nosy", he apologized hastily.

"Don't hold back. I enjoy sharing things with you."


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Cough

Both teenagers were sitting in one of Yuni's personal limos. It was being driven by one of her guards.

The boy couldn't help but fidget in his seat. Beside him, Yuni sat in a sort of resigned silence. A silence that had become far too common these last few days. On occasions she would descend into this morose state and her eyes would linger on some unseen sight.

Whatever it was, it must have been daunting. Her self confidence would seem to plummet. Just now it became evident that this would be the part where he should try to pull her out of her funk. Unfortunately, no great words or ideas came to him. Comforting others was harder than it sounded.

And it sounded tough to begin with.

Before he could further rattle himself, she took the initiative and broke the silence, "Are you... are you glad you met me?" She turned and looked him with such longing and perhaps desperation.

Something deep inside of him, almost like a whisper, alerted him that this was much more serious than he thought. The ever steadfast Yuni was seeking some form of approval, validation? Words chocked and died in his throat as he began to cough in shock. So the silence stretched.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-kun. I'm being strange aren't I?" Despite her words, she had a hurt expression. As she turned around to stare out of the window, Tsuna held onto her wrist.

Realizing what he had done, he coughed into his hand to ease his nerves. Unsure, he did his best to keep eye contact, "I-I'm not exactly used to having, you know, discussions like this. No brains, no looks, no skills, no good Tsuna, and I've come to accept this. Making friends was a long given up dream and I guess I made my peace with it." He shuffled uncomfortably, "And then you showed up out of nowhere and agreed to spend time with me. Me of all people. None of my bad sides ever pushed you away like it did with everybody else. Hanging out with you is scary sometimes, even dangerous, but I don't believe that I will ever regret it."

He coughed awkwardly, "I don't know what our relationship will be down the line, but at the very least I'm glad that I was able to begin forging such a strong bond. So, yeah, I'm really glad I met you." He looked far more certain than he ever did.

As for Yuni, a small happy smile adorned her face. Even the tears running down her face didn't detract from it. After a moment, she returned to looking out the window. This time the silence was far more welcoming.

It took the drive to his house to settle the embarrassment that came from his heartfelt words. As he walked away, he would barely hear the words leave her lips.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Hot

Tsuna stumbled as he felt the bullet pierce right through his head. Soon followed an explosion from which a mostly naked form of him, with a roaring flame on his forehead, emerged. "Speak to Yuni-chan with my dying will!" He roared loudly.

A few feet from him, Reborn merely raised a single eyebrow. This was a tad more interesting than he expected.

Filled with the power of hot bloodiness, he surged down the streets in his boxers and finally caught sight of a familiar limo. Matching the car's speed, he burst through it.

"Sawada-kun?" Yuni questioned. Surprisingly enough, she seemed more curious than shocked.

Just inches from her, he screamed, "YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I'VE MET! GO STEADY WITH ME?!"

With a serene smile she responded, "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment. And I accept your request. "

Soon after his embers died down and a cold chill ran down his spine as he realized that he was down to his boxers. His blush reached his ears, "I-I can explain."

"There's no need. Why don't you sit down, we must get you some new clothing. It can be a little date", she assured.

With a relieved look he accepted the offer. He wasn't exactly in the mood for school right now.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Sin

Yuni's melodious laughter rang like wind chimes in his ears. In turn, Tsuna looked a touch annoyed. He made his displeasure known, "It isn't funny Yuni-san."

"Come now, you have to admit it was a little funny", she replied back. As the pair walked by, some housewives began to whisper about the nearly naked boy and his perversion.

"Now I'm known as that weird streaking kid. I can't ever show my face again. I think I hate that tutor of mine."

She was quick to comfort him, "It isn't that bad. Sure you committed a shameful sin, but I still like you."

That didn't help his mood much, "Reborn is going to be the end of me. If I'm forced to learn from him, I'll probably end up some deranged criminal."

Yuni clutched his arm in hers and held him tightly. Her voice took on a different tone that he wasn't used to hearing, "I don't mind a bad boy."

The look alone had his mind going to sinful areas.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Care

"...and then he threw all these dynamite sticks everywhere. I don't know how long I can take this!", Tsuna screeched.

As he continued his ranting, Yuni took his hands and applied aloe vera gel on his inflamed skin. He hissed from the sting. Seeing this she smiled in sympathy, "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun, but please endure. I don't want your burns to get worse."

In response, Tsuna felt warm, not from the burn, but from Yuni's concern. It wasn't the scolding kind that his mother often showed, but a gentle concern for his wellbeing.

As she began to wrap his hands in loose gauze, he smiled. Curious, Yuni questioned him, "Something funny Tsuna-kun?"

He shook his head, "No, just happy that you care."

"Silly, that goes without saying."

At this moment, he felt that he could deal with whatever Reborn threw at him.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Frail

"I'm so happy for you." The young girl applauded. Her smile was as bright as the sun.

Getting embarrassed by her strong support, he rubbed the back of his neck before responding, "It's not that big of a deal."

Placing her hands to her hips, she disagreed, "You made your first guy friends. What about it isn't a big deal? Things are changing for you. Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san sound like fun guys. But it's nice isn't it." She finished with a soft voice.

He didn't have to ask for elaboration. It was true, having friends was a new and welcomed experience. But there was a doubt, "Do you think it'll last?"

"You welcomed one to your group and accepted the other for who he really was. They understand how great you are. Now you just have to."

A frail hope blossomed.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. The End

The whole room had been conquered by her paperwork. Piles upon piles of the stuff were lodged all around her. She rubbed her hands in self-pity, "I can't do any more of this. I'm too young for this. I swear if someone brings just one more sheet, there will be consequences. "

A soft knock came at the door. With some trepidation, she sighed and answered, "You may enter."

She was pleasantly surprised to see Tsuna walk in. What he wore caught most of her attention. The teen was dressed in butler attire. It consisted of black trousers and suit. Within the suit he wore a light grey vest over a black tie and dress shirt. On his hands were pristine white gloves. From a side pocket of his jacket, a pocket watch chain hung. All in all, she was pleased to feast on the sight.

"I thought you could use a break." With a slight smile, he brought over a tray with a teacup and fresh chocolate chip cookies.

With a quick thank you she took the cup and a couple of cookies. She felt all the weariness of the day coming to an end. "Never thought you would look so dashing in a uniform. I must get a picture." She said with a giggle.

That dazed look in her eyes made him chuckle nervously. This outfit was a bit embarrassing.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Three

Tsuna never thought he would wish to escape the confines of his own room.

Cold beady eyes stared at him, "Read brat." Reborn was being his typical jerk self. His suggestion was made in conjunction with a gun pointed at the trembling boy.

By his side, Yamamoto and Gokudera were also curious. Sitting across the table from Tsuna was a confused Yuni. The group was in his room and Reborn had found his poetry book. It was filled to the brim with all shots of overly emotional nonsense.

"I can't read this!" He screamed with not a little panic. For his defiance, he received a swift kick to the head. "You write it, you read it. A mafia don shows no fear. Read. It. I won't ask again", he intoned in warning.

Gulping he attempted another denial, "It's a rough draft and not even a very good one." Following his statement was the cocking of a gun. So he read.

" I will always be thankful for the boon of three you gift to me.

A soothing hand that supports so ever steadily,

though I oft find myself on bended knee .

From the waters of your disposition I drink incredibly,

to find relief in that crisp silly maturity.

But most of all I thank you for being my first,

the thought that starts every morning.

And the last of each day.

You grace my mind in all I do and say."

At the last line of his love poem, his face burned hot. These silly love poems of his were never meant to see the light of day. Daring a glance, he noticed a lack of ridicule from Yuni's face. "You can laugh if you want to. I know it seems silly."

She just shook her head, "I would never laugh at something so heartfelt. Can I keep it?"

Shocked, he numbly passed the sheet to her and she hugged it to her chest as thought it was a precious gem.

"I'll treasure it always, Tsuna-kun."

His heart peaked.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Never

Yuni outstretched her hands towards him. "Come on, Tsuna-kun, you can do it. It's not too bad." She said in encouragement.

The two were in an ice skating rink. Despite her words, Tsuna could only look towards her hand and the frictionless surface, somehow he doubted her claim. It was hopeless that he would be even half as graceful as Yuni on the ice.

With a knowing, but gentle, smile she continued her attempts to coax the accident weary teen, "I know it seems a little daunting, but I'll be with you ever step of the way."

Despite his better judgment, he trusted in her and reached out for her hands. She held his firmly. Smiling, she guided him through the rink, never once taking her hands away from his.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Midnight

She awoke to a ceiling that didn't belong to her. Eyes blurry, she turned to a clock as it rang for the start of midnight. Her mind clearing, she remembered Uncle Reborn drawing her in some of his shenanigans. Yuni just knew she was in for a lecture from her security detail.

Oh well. Sighing she left the guestroom and went down the stairs of Tsuna's household. Seeing the empty couch, she sat down and took the time to contemplate. As it was now, her life was pretty enjoyable. If her days continued like this, she could smile until the end.

"Yuni?" Tsuna's voice called out in concern.

The girl couldn't help but scold herself. If Tsuna was worried, she must have been making quite the troubled face. Honestly, Tsuna could be really perceptive of her feelings. It was both endearing and frustrating. Calming down, she made an effort to give her best cheerful smile.

It failed.

Tsuna took a seat beside and merely offered his company, no questions asked. For that gesture alone she was grateful. As she thought this, his cool touch guided her head onto his lap. "Tsuna?" she questioned softly.

"Mom used to do this for me when I came home crying when I was younger."

She hummed in understanding, "I envy that about you Tsuna. Your mother, I mean." A wistful and longing tone tinged her voice, "When she was alive, she was always focused on the family business. I spent more time with caretakers, Gamma in particular. I guess as the years went by, I sort of came to dislike her."

Tsuna offered no words. This moment was for Yuni's venting.

"Did I matter so little? Why did she give birth to me if she didn't want to bother to spent time with me? Then one day she was gone. I never really got to know her. Even saddened, a small part of me always blamed her for the direction of my life. I'm such a spoiled brat." Her tirade finished in a whisper. Still her companion said nothing, for there was nothing to say, nothing that she wanted to hear. She just wanted to be heard.

"It's late, Yuni, why don't you go to bed."

She shook her head in his lap, "Let's stay like this for a moment longer."

He simply hummed in agreement. There they spent the very early hours of the day together.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Promise

Yuni was facing a most difficult exploit. A task she found more and more daunting as time went on.

"Yuni, I told you this wasn't going to work." Tsuna was whining at this point.

"Tsuna I promise you that I'm going to subdue this hair issue of yours", she stated stubbornly. Despite her claims, she had made little headway in her crusade. Tsuna's hair was like some embodiment of messiness. When greases was added, the hair got even sterner. Three combs had been destroyed on duty, while two were MIA in Tsuna's hair. Yuni's face got progressively darker.

"Yuni are you okay? You seem a little upset."

"Shush sweetie, I'm in the middle of something." She pulled her final weapon, an industrial strength pick. As she pulled, she merely succeeded in slamming him into the ground. Before she knew it, she fell right into his arms.

Snuggling closer to his chest, she pouted, "I hate your hair."

Tsuna's response was, "I know."


	20. Chapter 20

20\. Fight

At long last the fight was over. Mukuro had been taken away and Tsuna's friends were relatively safe. He found himself stuck in a hospital bed. For the sake of his sanity, Tsuna had begged for his friends to have their own room.

With the merciful silence, his mind wandered to the whole affair. If he was being honest, he felt much more sympathy for Mukuro than he ever did for the mafia. Pulling out his nice pencil and paper, he did what he was wont to do in such periods, write.

As refreshing as it was to write again, he was a bit disappointed that Yuni hadn't been able to come. The teen knew how much was on her plate, but the childish part of him still felt a little upset.

A cool finger poked him on the cheek as a familiar voice was heard, "Why are you making such an unpleasant face?"

Spluttering, Tsuna turned his face away from Yuni as to hide his blush. It would have been unsightly for him to appear so petty.

Of course Yuni wasn't fooled for a moment. A mischievous grin formed on her lips, "Were you feeling lonely without me?" She teased. After a moment of internal giggling, she addressed him, "Please don't be too upset. I even dressed up in apology, see?"

Curious, Tsuna turned at took his first good look at her as she removed her coat. Underneath she wore a form fitting cheerleader's uniform. Even if he wished to, he couldn't help but gape at the sight before him. Not that he tried too hard.

"This a good job/ get well soon cheer", Yuni announced happily. What came next was a surprisingly intricate dance routine with her pompoms. There were swaying hips, low height flips and a lot of high kicks.

As she kicked, the enraptured male couldn't help but roam his eyes on her exposed legs and her fluttering skirt. On one of her higher kicks, he saw a portion of her dark shorts. It was a sight that brought relief and disappointment in equal measures.

What? He was a hormonal teenager.

With one last spin, she completed her dance. Tsuna was quite generous with the praise, "That was amazing Yuni. But why a cheer?"

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she frown a little bit, "The first major fight for a mafia member is a big deal. The outcome of the fight can make or break their career. As bad as things were, your fight could've have ended a lot worse and really done a blow to your psyche. So I wanted to at least add a little positivity to this whole affair. I know it isn't much, but I hoped it cheered you up a bit."

Hearing her reasoning, he couldn't help but be touched. Tsuna could easily say that it did help. Not so much the cheer, though he had liked that, how often would he get a personal cheerleader, but the consideration she had for him.

Yuni closed in and sat right beside him. Her hand rested on his thigh. With a patient and welcoming expression she said, "Do you want to talk about it? You aren't exactly a combatant at heart, so I think it'll help lighten your burden a bit."

And so they spent time as a couple going over his concerns and feelings over the whole affair. By the end of it, he could say he felt a bit relieved. None of his problems went away but a calming and accepting presence made all the difference.


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Pollen

"So these are the type of books you like to read." Yuna chirped happily. In her hands was a copy of 'A Farewell to Arms'. Though not her typical type of read, since Tsuna had brought it over , she found herself engrossed. It was a good insight into Tsuna himself.

Sitting back to back with her was Tsuna with a very different book. Said book was 'Ender's Game'. It wasn't too thick of a read, but it was intriguing regardless. He could see why she liked the book so much. Ender's life was pretty was charted out and controlled from a young age. But he still fought vindictively against the system. Still he found the need to advise, "You know, maybe you should branch out of sci-fi."

Yuni raised an eyebrow and chided, "Let's not get crazy now, you'll ruin the moment." As she said this, she leaned back comfortably against him.

The day was well spent, for what were books but the bees that carried the quickening pollen from one to another mind. In this the understanding of each other grew.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. Embarrassment

"This is a lot more comfortable than I had thought it would be. I'm not too heavy am I?" Yuni questioned in concern after seeing her boyfriend's face. For whatever reason, it looked rather contorted. At the moment, Yuni was sitting atop of Tsuna's lap.

She gained the idea from a number of books and movies she had seen. While this was a source of fascination for Yuni, it was pure embarrassment for the brown haired teen. To keep her balanced, he needed to keep his arms wrapped around her waist. Having her snuggled so close to himself made him feel a bit like a pervert.

Even now and again she would dig herself deeper. Each time caused a weird expression to come up on his face.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

He ducked his face into the nape of her neck to hide his heating face. Girls were a frightening existence.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. Alcohol

In a drunk manner, Tsuna moaned loudly, "You're too nice for me! Why are you even going out with me? Is this some kind of twisted joke?"

A thoroughly annoyed Yuni looked around her help, "Which of you gave him alcohol?" None of them had the courage to look her in the eye.

Her uncle just had a smug look as he chastised Tsuna, "No good Tsuna has no constitution. That just won't do for a mafia don."

"I have asked you time and time again not to call him that." Yuni tiredly said. From the smirk on his face, he just plain didn't care. With all the suaveness a child could possess, he walked away.

Sighing, she took Tsuna from the floor and began lugging him, much to the protest of her help. She didn't trust him with them while he was under the influence. Making her way to her room, she dropped Tsuna on her bed.

Before he fell, Tsuna took her along for the ride. When they reached the bed, he was atop of her. His look was distinctly masculine with desire as he looked longingly at her. With dazed eyes, he swept his hand along her bangs and whispered, "Even if it's a cruel trick, I won't let you go so easily. Even if your heart isn't yet mine, I'll fight for it. Make no mistake, Yuni."

By now their faces were inches apart, just as their lips were to meet, he passed out on her chest. Sighing, she rubbed his hair, making sure to avoid the spikes. "Despite your condition, can I hold you to those words?"

As if to respond to her doubts, his head subtly nodded in her chest and she smiled such a sweet smile that it would've melted his heart.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Mask

Yuni looked listlessly at the tombstone. Reading the name persisted to numb her to all things around her.

Aria.

Anguish welled up inside her, worsened by the pelting of the rain on her delicate skin. Every warring emotion within her was masked by her false serenity. The gravestone horrified her to no end.

She wanted to scream. But she wouldn't. Yuni learned long ago that tears didn't solve anything. For her to be acting like this, it pointed to one singular truth.

She was becoming attached.

Far too attached. Things have just been so good as of late. She rubbed the pacifier on her neck in melancholy. Neither the weather or her health was a matter of concern. There wasn't any point. Such trivial things faded in the end. Only time was absolute. She wouldn't waste a moment with bothersome emotions.

Slow wet steps moved behind her. An umbrella shielded her from the rain. Turning around she saw her sweet and concerned Tsuna. "Everybody was looking for you. I thought-"

Whatever he planned to say was cut off as she lunged to him. In her haste, he almost lost hold of the umbrella, but was able to make due. "Yuni?"

Said girl didn't respond, only trembled. Slowly, but surely, her mask that gave her so much strength was crumbling before him. Unhidden by the rain, tears flowed freely down her face. But she supposed this much was fine for he had become one of her pillars of strength. And so she wept.

On that rainy night, she who was composed broke down completely, with thoughts she dared not share and fears she would not admit.

And he who was timid stood secure, his only purpose to provide refuge during turmoil.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. Mistake

Frowning Yuni took a look at what she had prepared. It was becoming evident that this was not the greatest idea. Everything panned out differently in her head. She would impress Tsuna with a nice home cooked meal. It was a simple and paramount part of any relationship, or so she had read.

Tonkatsu, or pork cutlet, had been her choice. It seemed simple enough, the recipe instructions hadn't been too complicated, yet she felt cheated. On one part it was burnt black but on other portions it was underdone. How had she accomplished that? Looking back, she should've taken up her chef's offer of assistance. What to do?

"Are you cooking something Yuni?"

Yuni actually jumped from Tsuna's voice. Had it been two hours already? Smoothing out the wrinkles of her apron, she shyly presented the container of food. "It's not very good, but would you like some?"

"Sure.", he happily smiled. Taking the provided chopsticks he dug in. To her shock, he ate the whole meal with no sign of cringing or choking. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." His appreciation was sincere.

Had it come out better than it appeared. She snuck a piece when he wasn't looking. Yuni wanted to gag from the texture alone.

Her Tsuna was just too sweet. But she decided it would be best to hold on giving him food again. If she was going to treat him, she really wanted him to have a pleasant experience.


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Suspicion

Miura-san tended to get a little too close for comfort. But being the awkward teen he was, Tsuna couldn't exactly figure how to tell her to leave him alone. She was pleasant company she just had to stop clinging to him.

Sighing he turned around, just in time to see Yuni walking up to them.

"Bye, bye Haru will see you later." And so the source of his troubles left him alone with Yuni.

Now Tsuna wouldn't pretend to be some kind of Casanova, but being clingy with another girl wasn't healthy for a relationship.

"I-It's not what it looks like. Her... she jumped me! I wasn-"

His girlfriend broke into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, but you sounded like the star of a soap opera." When his confusion didn't clear up, she explained, "I will always trust you Tsuna. Loyalty is just one of the many things I love about you."

Tsuna actually felt relieved and embarrassed. A klutz like him was unused to being trusted so easily and repeatedly. It was nice to be seen as competent in any extent. And it hadn't taken any form of bullet either.

The brown haired teen noticed Yuni gaining that gleam to her eyes. The teasing sort that came with what she equated to a fun idea. It was scary in how Reborn like it was.

"This will only take a moment, so please close your eyes."

Tsuna obeyed.

Walking lightly, the petite walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes, her lips pressed against his. His heart was pounding in his chest as he felt the tender and moist sensation combine with his own lips. Warmth and excitement spread through his insides.

And he loved every moment of it.

When she pulled back, he felt lightheaded and reluctant to stop. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a flushed Yuni smiling at him.

"Wow.", was his elegant response.

She looked rather triumphed from that alone, "I take it that was satisfactory?"

He nodded rapidly, smiling like an idiot.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Disagreement

Tsuna was leaning on a singular stray boulder. He had been grinded into the ground by his hitman tutor, in order to control his Hyper Dying Will Form.

The results had been less than stellar.

And Reborn never accepted anything less than best.

Flames of orange finally flickered out on their spot on his forehead. Through the pain of sweat in his eyes, he saw Yuni approach him. At a glance he noticed her lack of security guards, this caused him to frown a bit. Things had been getting a tad too dangerous for his taste.

"Hello Tsuna-kun, how are you feeling?", she said as she jogged up to him.

"Not too good. Today was a bust."

Yuni tittered before she responded, "I find that hard to believe. Each day you get closer and closer. "

"Faith like that is misplaced."

She shook her head and said, "Sometimes you're just too blind to your accomplishments."

How she came to that conclusion, he would never know.

As though reading his thoughts, "Don't worry, one day you'll see just how much you're worth", she finished.

Tsuna was skeptical, but nevertheless appreciated it.


	28. Chapter 28

28\. Assignment

So apparently, a death battle in the name of some kind of gangster mystical rings didn't excuse Tsuna from homework.

Curses.

All of this flame nonsense was bad enough without throwing school into the mess. Tsuna knew that the world just seemed to like playing with his life.

"Tsuna-kun, you're saying your internal monologue out loud again. Doing that isn't going to get your work down any quicker."

Irked, he shook the laziness out. She came around the table and looked over his shoulders. "So it's math. I think I can help."

Despite her honest intentions, he couldn't bring himself to focus. The gentle tickle of her hair against his skin was the focus of all his attention. Sometimes having such an adorable girlfriend was a burden.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"I was speaking out loud again, wasn't I?"

She only giggled.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. Purple

Her walk was elegant as she strolled into the room. Yuni wore a dress in the color of a plume. It was an elating sight, or better yet a relaxing one. She was always pleasing to his eyes. A smile formed on her lips thus reaffirming his beliefs.

Perhaps it was odd and just a little vain, but he couldn't help just staring at her at times. It was though the moment he blinked, this relationship would be fade away. Like a pauper entranced by a princess' beauty, Tsuna grasped the sheer impossibility of their union.. In total disregard for the norm of his life, she was truly his.

"Tea?", he asked as he lifted a cup of green tea towards her.

She nodded and said, "Please and thank you."

Tea and snacks were shared between the couple as they spoke about little nothings. Each leaving the struggles of the day behind them. For just that moment, neither were entrenched into the world of supernatural thugs. It was a world with just the two of them.

A boy and his princess, both very smitten with the other.


	30. Chapter 30

30\. Relief

That man was just unbelievable. All of his recent misfortunes were linked to him.

His very own father.

What in the world made him think that Tsuna wanted anything to do with the mafia life? That guy came and went as he pleased, acting as if the world was his oyster. If he had the strength, Tsuna would have liked to punch that smug confidence of that guy's face. But honestly, what could he do to his father, bleed on him? If nothing the man was buff compared to his son's twig like arms.

Then there was his mom. She got all lovey dovey when he showed up. Wasn't she even the least bit curious about her husband's life?

Running out of viable options, Tsuna did the most assertive and rude thing he could think of. He ran away from home. Now in the darkness of the night, a storm began to roar. "How could this get worse?", he said sighing tiredly. At that moment, a car zoomed by him and splash water all over him. "I hate this, but I'm not going home. That just means I lose."

The boy's feet took him to the familiar sight of the public library. It would have to do. To his benefit, there was protective covering. It shielded most of the rain, although he couldn't prevent the nip of the wind. The runaway boy fell into a sitting position. If only the library was actually open, because it was just as freaky as anything else in the dark.

"I don't believe the library welcomes visitors at this late hour", the chiming voice was a familiar one. A drenched Yuni entered his vision, her hair slick from the moisture due to her missing hat. "Please excuse me", she said as she made her way towards him and took a seat beside him. " So what has the normally timid Tsuna-kun in such a foul mood?" Even as she asked this, she pulled out a dry towel and began to dab him dry. And so he told his story, with her grunting in understanding every now and then.

On occasions she would mutter angrily at his hair. After he finished she took a moment to compose her thoughts. "I don't think I can advise you in this situation. I can't recall my father, nor was my relationship with my mother the best. "

That did very little to make him feel better. Noticing the look, she noted, " But you'll never figure anything out in this state. Why don't you come home with me? "

Tsuna spluttered at the bold question, " What? I can't go to your house, that's inappropriate. "

Yuni just barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the streets. Look, we aren't going to be alone. Besides you're harmless." That last statement had Tsuna ducking his head down in depression. Yuni moved from her spot to sit between his legs. She leaned into his chest.

Testily, he wrapped his arms lightly around her. Not feeling or seeing any resistance or rejection, he held her more securely.

"This is nice, we should do this more often. " She snuggled closer to him.

"I wouldn't mind doing this as often as you wanted."

"I'm sure you don't. Tsuna-kun is a healthy teenage boy after all", she said in a wry tone. Next, she placed her hand on his thigh.

Shivers ran up his spine at the contact. Tsuna rested his head on her soft, moist hair.

All thoughts of his father left his mind, for now. Just a little bit, he could understand his mother's general giddiness.


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Calculating

Tsuna eyed the container of dying will pills. His gaze was atypically sharp and contemplative. These would be useful in his endeavor. He would kiss Yuni on this day.

Whenever he thought about those kisses he shared with her, he couldn't prevent the heat within him from spreading. As good as they were, there was a singular issue that bothered him. He never initiated any of them. Now he wasn't so bullheaded that he felt the need to be dominating, but it was a mite shameful that he hadn't worked the nerve to start the kisses.

At this point, he couldn't blame it on a fear of rejection. Having started all of their kisses, Yuni was of course receptive to the action. Couldn't it be taken as a lack of interest if he never made the first move? Now that was most certainly not the message he wanted to be sending. But the pills would help smoothen things for him.

Having recently gotten a hang of his hyper form, the pills would soothe his panic and make him a smooth operator. The brown haired teen heard Yuni come down the stairs, thus signaling him to consume a pill of solid courage. He could feel the cool overtake him and his nervousness recede. Walking up to her he said, "Good evening, Yuni." He brushed a bit of her hair from her face and gently set for a kiss.

One that she stopped with her hand.

Panic roared inside of him as he felt the flames flicker out. " Sorry, I was went overboard, I didn't mean to be pushy ", he rushed to apologize.

"Tsuna", she said patiently. " I am not at all adverse to your kisses, but I would prefer you to kiss me by your own power, at least the first time." She took his face and looked at him sternly, but not unkindly. "I find your Dying Will mode amusing, and your hyper form suave, but those aren't the ones I fell for. It was simple, shy clumsy Tsuna-kun. You don't have to put on airs for my benefit."

Comprehension appeared on his face and he stood up straighter. He leaned in for another attempt. Just as their lips touched, pain happened.

Cringing, the two turned away in mild discomfort. Apparently, kissing was harder than being kissed. Amazingly enough, he had actually rammed his teeth into hers. This whole thing was beginning to seem like a disaster.

"Tsuna? Let's try that again, shall we?", she said with the upmost serenity.

Nodding, he built his courage up once more and launched a third try. It was a rich and tender process.

And that made it worth all the effort.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. Fall

"Dodge these no good Tsuna." The demonic baby tutor Reborn instructed as he kicked over a dozen boulders towards the bruised boss candidate. Gritting his teeth, while in hyper dying will form, he just barely dodged the makeshift projectiles. A lone boulder left the trail of carnage and launched right off the cliff.

Normally this would be a cause of celebration, less ammunition for Reborn, but it was tumbling towards Yuni. Before her guards or even Reborn could react, Tsuna was gone in a wisp of flames. All the boulder hit was an after image. Tsuna slammed his foot to the ground as crevices formed.

And then he tripped.

Causing him to tumble and slide across the field. When he came to a stop, Yuni could be found held firmly in his arms, with nary a scratch on her.

The look of shock melted from her face as she began to laugh giddily and hugged his neck. "My hero", she said dryly.

A composed Tsuna answered with an equal measure of dryness, "I try."


	33. Chapter 33

33\. Cry

Tsuna slammed his fist into the table. A sizeable dent pressed into the wood. Plates and decorations shattered on the ground. With an almost manic look he glared at the completed Sun ring. "THIS IS TOO MUCH!", he bellowed out. It was bad enough when Ryohei had been severely injured over some glorified jewelry, but Lambo was now in critical condition too.

He could still hear the smugness of Xanxus' voice even now. It made him want to snap at the world. From the doorway, Yuni watched in resignation.

She then marched into the room of the huffing teen and began to clean up. Calmly, she questioned Tsuna, "Aren't you going help me?"

Feeling chastised, he rushed to get a broom and dustpan and help with the effort. As they busied their hands with cleanup, she mentioned, "Tsuna, I know it's terrible but you have to work through the pain and frustrations."

"It's too much. Why do I have to go through with it? I don't even care about the Vongola or the mafia in general."

"And that's why, Tsuna, that you're fit for it. Vongola and the mafia are terrifying. The culture allows all sorts of barbaric acts to take place, while singing sweet songs of family and honor. But you, who doesn't put stock in it, I believe you can make a stand." By now she had ceased cleaning and reached for his hands, never once looking away. "Right now, you would be eaten alive, but someday soon, I just know you can overcome them. So don't be discouraged, Tsuna. Fight on." One more good squeeze on his hand and they returned to the task at hand.


	34. Chapter 34

34\. Lazy

Like a pleased cat, Yuni laid on Tsuna's lap just soaking up the rays of light from her opened window. In a comforting manner, he would tussle her hair as she read her precious sci-fi works. So content with the arrangement Yuni almost mewed as she was basked in the evening light.

In stark contrast, Tsuna gulped at her office filled with piles upon piles of, what he assumed were, uncompleted paperwork. Seeing the precarious way they were stacked, he was sure it would topple with the lightest of touches. "Um, Yuni don't you think..."

She waved off his concerns with a little pout and in a whiny voice he never expected from her she said, "I don't want to do anything today. Just let me enjoy the day resting on you, please?"

She looked so stressed out and pitiful that he had little choice than to cave in.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. Breath

Sweaty and battered, Tsuna dragged himself back to his home, no he meant Yuni's home. He wondered when he began seeing the place as his own. Leaving the introspection for another time, he continued through the guards and into the house.

The storm ring battle had been a failure in objective, but at the very least his 'right hand man' was in one piece. But now he was just a bit, alright very, concerned about their chances of victory. Xanxus had the sky ring after all. Crossing the living area he saw Yuni in her pajamas. She scooted over as he sank into the couch. "Hey Yuni what do you know about flames?"

"Finally thought of asking, a mafia boss, huh?" She teased.

"Sorry that slipped my mind", he said demurely. It was a silly thing not to do, considering the context.

"It's fine. As for your question, I know a fair bit. Your flame is of the sky, that focuses on harmony."

That puzzled him, harmony, he had thought it was acceptance. If Reborn found this misconception, there would be a price to pay.

"Come here", she said as she motioned him over.

Following her directions, he held her hands. A light flared in her palm. " Match your flames to mine. Exclude any flaws or blocks to harmony."

On cue he attempted to do as such. Inhaling deeply, he broke down the concepts of her very own flames, the person known as Yuni. Bitterness, modesty, intellect, hope, and resignation each marked her flames. It almost knocked the air from his lungs. Exhaling, he rejected everything apart from them and their flames. A deeply orange flame grew between them and flourished, growing brighter every moment.

"Congratulation Tsuna-kun, it's beautiful." Her eyes twinkled in the illumination of the dancing flames. As she watched the flames, Tsuna arched closer and grasped her lips. His lips lingered on hers until the two needed air.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" She had noticed his misting eyes.

Quickly, he nodded for he had no desire to admit that he felt sorrow from her very flames. What weighted her down so that her flame was but a flicker of what it could have, or may have, once been.

But that was fine, that kiss was an promise to himself. He would figure out the issue and aid her. No matter the cost. And he knew where to begin.


	36. Chapter 36

36\. Miserable

Taking a page out of Yuni's book, Tsuna tried to be as composed as possible. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he was dragging his feet. But pride couldn't deter him. Approaching his parent's house, he turned the knob and entered the building. Breakfast was being eaten by his mother, father and Reborn. The last was the one he came specifically to see.

"Tsu-kun you're back. How was the extended sleep over." The cheery call came from his mother.

"Welcome back, kiddo", his father called boisterously.

Grunting he turned towards Reborn and took a seat across from him. Dismissing subtlety, "How did Yuni's mother pass away?"

Reborn's face was unreadable as he tilted his fedora downward. "Don't be a brat. Did you think you could waltz here and demand answers?"

To his chagrin, Tsuna actually flinched from the tutor's reproving tone.

"Anything worth getting is worth the effort. If this means so much to you, prepare yourself because there won't be any simple answers for complex issues. No wonder you're no good."

All the wind from Tsuna's sails left. Rising up, he walked slowly out of the house, feeling like a failure. Discouraged but not deterred, he walked on. Tsuna wouldn't fall back to his habit of running from difficulties.

Yuni just meant too much to him. So there were people to question, such as Gamma. Sighing, this wasn't going to be pretty.


	37. Chapter 37

37\. Chocolate

In the middle of the night, Tsuna could hear a bit of a racket. Curious of the source, he left his provided room and went to investigate. While he was sure of his safety, he took his mittens and dying will pills for precaution. Slowly opening the kitchen doors, Tsuna was met with the adorable sight of a frozen Yuni stuffing her face with walnut brownies. Beside her was a tall glass of milk.

As they stared at each other, her cheeks grew a bright red. Swallowing thickly and chugging some of the milk, she tried to act nonchalantly, "Nice night, isn't it?"

His astounded expression didn't fade.

"It's not like I gorge on sweets often! Stop looking at me like that", she said in her defense.

After a little snickering at her expense, he smiled warmly and said, "Nothing wrong with a late night snack."

Feeling content, she waved him over. She took the closest piece to her and popped it into his mouth.

It was the most delectable brownie he ever had.

Seeing the light in his eyes, she nodded in approval, "Delicious, isn't it?"

Nodding, the two ate their snack together.


	38. Chapter 38

38\. Violent

For the umpteenth time Tsuna attempted to calm himself down. It was go time, the final ring battle. All for the sake of a group of rings. Rings he had no love for. He merely couldn't stand the thought of his adversaries having them. If the underworld was already vile, what damage could a madman like Xanxus cause?

Already mafia affairs heavily affected the innocent. Failure wasn't acceptable. Looking to the crowd, Reborn, Gamma and Yuni stood professionally. When the couple met each other's gaze they engaged in a nonverbal conversation.

She wished him the most luck and suggested that he trust himself. Those feelings were appreciated for things were about to get messy.


	39. Chapter 39

39\. Muffle

The battle had been won and he was now the 'proud' owner of the Vongola rings. Applause and partying were taking place all around Yuni's mansion. She had generously opened her doors for Vongola and Dino's entourage. Smiling at the fun everyone was having, while simultaneously rubbing the growing headache, he searched for Yuni.

His search bared fruit once he reached the balcony. Her back was turned to him as she looked at the stars in the night sky. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene as he approached her.

Just as he carefully walked past the door, she turned to him and said, "Hello, Tenth." Boisterous sounds of merrymaking made her words barely audible.

Tsuna grimaced at the often used title and requested, "To be honest, I prefer what you normally call me."

"Then, Tsuna-kun it is", she said cheerfully. As she spoke, he walked beside her to glance at the starry sky. She took hold of his hand and squeezed firmly. Both leaned on the other in support and familiarity, gazing at the stars together. His free hand rested on her waist in a half hug.

A mostly silent night was shared between the two. Tsuna felt that this spot by her side was far more attractive than his measly status as Vongola heir. His contentment wasn't at all dampened by the noise behind them.


	40. Chapter 40

40\. Swift

The Vongola rings rattled lightly in his pockets. For such small things, they carried a heavy weight. According to Reborn, it was his duty to distribute them to his guardians. But that was a task for later.

Right now, he was still on a date with Yuni. A guy had to have his priorities after all. The pair just left the zoo. A squirrel stuffed animal was held tight between the female mafia boss' arms. Every now and then, she would snuggle against its soft fur.

The toy made him shudder in memory.

"Tsuna-kun, you aren't still upset about the whole incident, are you? I'm sure that panda didn't mean any real harm. And I even got a stuffed animal out of it."

He supposed he may have been overreacting. That panda wasn't that tough. A yelp escaped him when he heard a distant roar. It was his cue to speed up his stride. Yuni seemed oblivious to his worries as she walked with a skip to her step.

"Tsuna, where do you see yourself years from now?", she asked in an almost idle voice.

Vexed, he tried to really think. "I don't have many thoughts on the future. All sorts of craziness has happened so quickly in my life. There's Reborn, my guardians, and the ring battle. Thinking back, I didn't have any aspirations or goals before all that happened. Most of my goals just sort of blew up in my face. For right now, my top goal is to make it that long?", he admitted as he tilted his head.

If he hadn't been watching her from the corner of his eye, Tsuna would have missed the small flinch from her. Alarm was his first reaction. A very small part of him wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't exactly sure where the issues drew from. "But does it matter?"

Yuni looked over to him puzzled. She saw an uncharacteristic distant look on his face.

"I believe that past performance shouldn't be an indicator for future events. The past dictated that I would be a failure. It told me that every effort I made to connect to others would fail. That same past demanded that I surrendered any hope of betterment. Such a past called out for others to mock and dismiss me. It's a sordid little thing that likes to latch onto our doubts and weaknesses and blend it into our nostalgia. It blurs memories and causes us to spew venom on not only others but ourselves. But I think I've learned otherwise, lessons that it did not want me to know. With aid I was able to attain victory in the ring battles. In the present I've gotten great guardians. More importantly, I have you now, great, beautiful, wonderful you. The past me hasn't gone anywhere, I'm still clumsy and school work makes my head hurt, but I like to think that doesn't mean I'm no good. Instead, I'll believe that it just makes me a human. You, me, even the ones that mocked me, are but imperfect, nonsensical, fleeting humans. You ask for my plans for the future, Yuni?"

She nodded quietly.

"I plan to face it, shaking, whimpering, and maybe a little bit of crying with... with you by my side, to always remind myself that whatever happened in the past can be improved upon by the future. You will always be that role in my heart. I don't need anything fancy for that tomorrow. Just you is more than enough."

Morosely, she shook her head as she fought back the tears, "I don't know if I can give you that."

In response, he smiled easily, "Why don't you and I just wait and see?"

She nodded with a fair amount of hope.

The Vongola heir lightly touched the sides of her face and gazed into her all too mesmerizing eyes before the two closed their eyes and inched forward. The kiss lingered with the heavy affection between the two. There was no entry or involvement of the tongue, only a simple, engaging and heartfelt affection spread between them. Desire and passion were shelved for a moment of shared unity. A kiss with hope and the sparkle of belief that in the future they could still hold firm together. And then they parted.

Tsuna tasted the sweet flavor of Yuni's berry based lip gloss dancing on his taste buds. No dessert could compare.

"To-le-rate!", Lambo screamed.

And the mood was shattered.

Turning to the side, the couple saw the child making a scene. Tsuna looked to Yuni and she gestured him permission to go. In a common pattern he went up to placate the child after facing abuse form the hands of Reborn. "Die, Reborn!" Lambo screamed and pulled out his time displacing bazooka. It was completely off the mark and headed towards Yuni!

No. _No_.  No. **NO**. **_NO_**! Some innate voice in his mind screamed. If she was hit, he believed, no, KNEW, that he would forever regret it. Without a second of delay, he dropped Lambo right on the ground and ran right to the surprised Yuni.

In a puff of smoke, both teens were gone and only a single ruffled stuffed squirrel remained on the cold ground.


	41. Chapter 41

41\. Run

When the smoke finally dissipated, the teens were transported to the banks of a pond. Looking around, Tsuna realized that they were in the middle of a forest. By his side was the pleasing sight of a wet Yuni. She creaked her eyes open.

"Don't mind me, Tsuna just enjoy the view."

Tsuna couldn't come up with a denial to her claims and could only splutter. To his credit, he did rush to his feet and offered his hand in assistance. Once she was on her feet, he took off his jacket and offered it to cover her soaking body.

Her smile was warm and appreciative. "Thank you."

"It's no problem."

She looked around and came to a conclusion. "We're probably in the future. I wonder what the two of us were doing alone, by a lake, in such an isolated location." A coy smile grew on her face.

Her boyfriend coughed in nervousness in an attempt to flush such thoughts from his head.

Feeling that she teased him enough she made a suggestion, "Let's walk to town, we should be back to our time before we know it."

Nodding, Tsuna joined her on a brisk walk. In his opinion it was rather enjoyable. No Reborn chasing, just him and Yuni. Frankly, he could understand his future self wanting to spend time alone with her, even if nothing too adult happened. Her company was just so pleasant, something that had become scarce in his life as of late. Although, he was troubled that they hadn't gone back to the past.

Still the walk was pleasurable. He listened to the sound of her crushing leaves while swaying, he adored all of it and how it just seemed right with the forest as a backdrop. A girl interacting with a forest, that could be a possible good story. He needed to get his hands on some paper before he forgot this bout of inspiration.

Yuni's voice broke his thoughts, "Thought of a good story, Tsuna-kun?"

She giggled at the shocked look on his face as he nodded unsurely.

"I been with you long enough to see the little signs. Unless you've taken up the hobby of watching me endlessly, not that I would've minded. Anyway, you only get like that when a new tale comes to mind. When do I get to hear the premise?"

Tsuna's face got a pink hue. They flinched when they heard a tree falling down. Just behind them was a purple wearing swordsman. Tsuna was sure he had like six swords or something.

"You will be coming with me."

Subtly, Tsuna faked a cough while slipping a dying will pill and lifted Yuni in his arms. Before either could react, he shot right out of the place. Things had just gone south.


	42. Chapter 42

42\. Poison

'Why was all of this happening?' Yuni thought frustrated. The day had been going so well too. The date had been so nice and welcomed. It was a needed break from the horrible and sometimes redundant life in the mafia. Then, like always, the mafia life had seeped its way into her day, ruining everything.

Was one day too much to ask? One day of spending time with her silly, clumsy, loveable boyfriend? If she had been having dinner with some creep of a mafia head, there wouldn't have been a force on heaven or earth that would have gotten in the way.

Now they were being chased by a multi sword wielding madman. And if his breathing was any indicator, Tsuna was running on fumes. One thing was clear as day.

They were after her.

If Tsuna had been the target, much more violence would have been used, despite his looks Tsuna was durable. She would've been expendable. But the assassin refused to risk her any real harm. So she came to a decision she already regretted.

"Tsuna land. I have a plan." Without a single doubt entering his actions, he stopped. And that made it all the worse. Holding the sides of his face, she met no resistance as her flames flooded his system. It harmonized non-lethally into his body and the light of consciousness left him. Tucking him to the back of some trees, she left one last kiss on her beloved Tsuna.

She never hated the mafia more. And she never felt more a part that world than now. But it was fine, she would rather that he lived to despise her.

Yuni surrendered to the assailant.


	43. Chapter 43

43\. Contagion

As far as young Tsuna was concerned, the future was a curse. His girlfriend was missing, the mafia had the city in lock down, and now he was being trained under another sadist of a tutor.

"This is pointless. My training ceases here. It's a waste of time trying to guide you. I have better things to do."

Lal Mirch words stung just a little bit. But he got over it. "That's fine. I don't need you or any of this. Something like this won't stop me. Unlike you, I refuse to lose what's important to me over some meager thing like pride. I'll just pester anyone that will give me the time of day." In any other situation, he could accept the insults and refusal, but Yuni was out there, he couldn't waste his time.

"Why bother? She left you behind." Lal Mirch seemed irked by his outburst.

"I know that! But that's a issue between Yuni and me. I care about her, so I will fight for her. So take all your mafia self importance and buzz off. There are plenty of strong people in this base., so don't let me bother you." Was he venting?

Yes.

But he wouldn't be pushed around, not here, especially by someone like her. This war, the mafia in general, just seemed to spread nothing but the disease of grief and greed.

He swore against the foul institution that took Yuni from his side.


	44. Chapter 44

44\. Tissue

Fighting Gamma had been hard on multiple levels. Tsuna detected a lot of resentment from the future version of Yuni's main caretaker. For the life of him, he couldn't figure why. Was it simply for dating Yuni, or had his future self done something that had crossed the man?

Though honestly, he couldn't blame the guy. If the little hints were true, something had happened to the future Yuni and he hadn't been able to resolve it. That most of all hurt his pride, but the future had scarred a lot of things.

To further the problem, none of his guardians were there. Sure he had the more powerful and dependable future version of his friends, but that wasn't the point. None of them had the connection with him like they did with the future version of him. But his trust would have to be enough for now. Besides if he felt like he didn't know them, he would have to learn quickly.

He walked up to the adult version of Hibari. Before he could get a word in, the man said, "I have little time to waste on you herbiv-"

Tsuna slammed his fist against the wall. His expression was fierce and his eyes pinprick, "So help me if you start with that animal garbage I will strangle you. If politeness won't work for you, how about this? As Vongola tenth, I order you to train me!"

Shockingly, Hibari had the oddest of smirks, "Oh? You're just like your future self. All meek and fluffy until that girl is threatened. Then you turn your fangs against the entire planet. Prepare yourself, I shall not waste a moment, or allow you to quit. Show me the depths of your commitment."

Tsuna could work with that.


	45. Chapter 45

45\. Sore

There had been no exaggerating or joking around when Hibari had mentioned the hard training. Tsuna rose from the ground with haggard breath.

"Faster boy, or are you giving up on your woman?"

"Never crossed my mind." Unbeknownst to him, his ring shined brightly and a sphere of darkness swallowed him whole. From within, thousands of horrible actions, thoughts, and whispers had assaulted his mind. Every crime, every cruelty felt almost euphoric and wonderful. Tsuna screamed his throat hoarse from the overstimulation. Falling to his knees, he found himself not in the base, but in some mysterious room.

In the room was a table that hosted every single previous head of the Vongola Mafia. Across from him stood the first leader, a near double of him save the blonde hair, looking at him seriously. A well of spite came up from the young heir as he glared harshly at him.

The first spoke, "Do you have the resolve to accept the past sins of the Vongola?"

Tsuna struggled to his feet and looked the man straight in the eyes, "Yes. As vile and disgusting as you all are, right now I need the power to protect someone precious to me. Seeing this group's history, I feel nothing but deep shame at you lot... and myself. I thought I could support Yuni and bare some of the burdens for her. But I never truly understood the scope of all of this. I was deluded. I stuck to vague reassurances and just hoped that it would give her some relief. Not anymore, I will step into the filth and keep trudging on, beside her. I don't know why each of you are standing so proudly or why Primo over there is on some throne as though what you created was worthwhile, but I accept the Vongola's past sins. I will NEVER laud them. When I gain leadership of Vongola, I will make it my life's work to erase everything every head before me has built. " Even though his throat burned and his body was in agony, Tsuna never wavered.

"For the sake of standing by Yuni's side in this hell, I will become head."

His resolve was accepted.


	46. Chapter 46

46\. Enraptured

Yuni could vividly remember the first time she met Tsuna. It hadn't been the most impressive of meetings. It consisted of him literally tumbling into her life. She couldn't help but be tickled by his overly alarmed and dreadful expression.

Though that might have had something to do with Gamma. What a rundown he had given poor Tsuna.

But he had a down to earth attitude that she couldn't help but appreciate. She could honestly say she never regretted his rather clumsy entry into her life. Before she realized, she had developed a crush on him. Something that Gamma had been very vocal about.

Yuni wanted to chastised herself, she sounded like a school girl. Even for that she was grateful to him. In comparison, Byakuran was a dull one. Somewhere along the way, his success had deluded him. The guy thought he was smooth and devilish. If the situation hadn't been so dire, she would have mocked his mannerisms.

But she didn't spend all this time as a boss to be completely helpless. For now, she would keep her weapons close to her chest. He may have cut her off from all resources, but she still had her flames. Too much significance was placed on their little box weapons. Slowly, but surely, she would free herself.

She was the master of the Tri-ni-set and she would not be a helpless caged bird. Once free, she would find her way to Tsuna, and hopefully gain his forgiveness for her deceit. That wasn't a conversation that she looking forward to.

But for now, she would bide her time.


	47. Chapter 47

47\. Wary

Tsuna eyed the box before him. The supposedly legendary Vongola box of the sky. It radiated with longing and hatred. The 'technology' he learned that went into this was suspicious at best. As a matter of fact, a lot of the mafia seemed to be like that.

Inserting his ring into the box, he saw a being of flame roar from within and charge at him. Each of its fangs glistened in the light. The boy stretched his arms out. "I supposed I understand why you're lashing out." Its fangs stopped just before it reached his body. "I hold all too many insecurities. Sometimes I find it really difficult to like myself. I lack so many things, you know? But guess what?"

It whined in question. "There's a special girl out there that sees something of worth inside of me. She's a very capable girl, so I rarely have to really cover for her. I'm sure this case isn't any different, but that doesn't matter, I want to help her. Understand? Will you help me reach her, partner?"

It purred happily and nodded in approval before changing its form. In a flash of light, a teenage lion of Tsuna's size stood. Despite its fierce presence, its expression was soft with a mane of fire.

From this moment forward the sky lion would be his ally.


	48. Chapter 48

48\. Pathetic

Another day of training and bruising passed by. Tsuna dragged himself out of the training site to see Lal Mirch's form huddled by the wall. Her breath was heavy and strained. When she realized that she was being watched, she scowled and turned away.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked in sympathy.

"I'm fine." Her response was terse and sharp.

"Are you sure?"

"I'M FINE!" Her voice was hoarse. A deep flush of strain was spread on her face, as though she was in a deep fever. "I will not be the weak link, especially not now."

Tsuna knew stubbornness when he heard it. He found a spot beside her and just looked at the wall. "Who do you fight for so fiercely?"

She snorted but didn't answer.

"I think the two of us are pretty similar in our desires. Though we're both dishonest, I tried denying my feelings to prevent disappointment and you tried to prevent any weakness. But meeting that someone wasn't so unpleasant, was it?"

"He's just some idiot. One that didn't know when to mind his own business, always acting all flirty." Lal Mirch seemed to be immersed in memories.

Tsuna chuckled. "She was so frustrating. The worst was that smug all knowing smile she got when she pushed my buttons. On top of that she would act all cute while doing it."

"But I didn't hate it." Both said in agreement.

Lal Mirch smiled unsurely and awkwardly. "Do you still want some training?"

Looking her over, he had to really think about. His future guardians were really running him through the ringer. But he understood that awkwardness she felt, saying sorry was just too difficult sometimes. "Yes."


	49. Chapter 49

49\. Sweat

Yuni was huffing and puffing. She swore to herself that when she got out of this, she would do more aerobics. Her legs shouldn't be burning like this. Being strategic is good and all, but her physical ineptitude could very well be the death of her.

If it wasn't for all the ruckus from some kind of invasion, she may have not gotten out. She didn't have hyper intuition, but she was pretty sure that it was Vongola. She dearly hoped that Tsuna wasn't too badly hurt. Yuni was able to push down the guilt that she felt.

Yuni had dissed her guards by doing a more forceful flash knockout. If her mental map of the place was correct, she needed to just make the upcoming turn. Right around the corner was the exit but it was blocked by a smug looking Byakuran.

"My dear Yuni, I can't have you running around. I'm starting to think you don't like me." There was that purr to it that always made her cringe. And she swore if he called her dear again, somebody was going to get hurt.

Outwardly, she plastered a smile so fake it would've made mannequins proud. "Just going out for a bit of a stroll. Don't mind me."

"You know I can't do that dear." He chuckled to himself and he walked towards her.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw something that made her smirk. She backed to the window and unlatched it.

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Suicide? That's beneath you."

"I know." She leapt out of the window.


	50. Chapter 50

50\. Gentle

With the generous use of arm twisting and complaining, Tsuna was able to push up the time table for the rescue/invasion mission. Cleary his future guardians had failed to remember that he was a teen and could really wail when it was convenient. But he was of mind to make sure that he had some very logical reasons.

Not that anyone who spent five minutes with him believed that he was there for the sake of Vongola tactics.

Looking up he saw the figure of his girlfriend jumping out of a multistory building! Natsu scaled the walls and caught the girl unto his back and returned to his partner. Just as her foot touched the ground, she felt Tsuna pulled her into a tight embrace.

Tsuna had to take care not to crush her in his zealous. The familiar rush of his heart from her presence elated him. He brushed the sides of her hair and looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright? Did that creep do anything to you?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright Tsuna." Yuni rested her head into his chest and Tsuna never felt so relieved. "You seemed to have been busy." Her gaze went to his new gloves and his many rings.

"I could say the same to you." He chuckled as he looked her over. Her hair was messy and soot was dabbed on portions of her face. Above, he saw that some windows were solid stone. One could practically sense the sky flames from a mile away. "You know, I almost forgot how beautiful you were."

Yuni actually blushed at her boyfriend's forwardness. A stark comparison to her captor's snide compliments. "You've grown bold in my absence. I simply can't get left behind." She pulled him in for a soft kiss, it was sweet after her withdrawal.

Boldly, Tsuna wrapped his arms around her waist and intensified the kiss. She broke off and took a breath as she smiled. "That was a nice surprise."

Tsuna smiled in return and rested his head against her forehead. "Great to have you back, Yuni."

"Glad to be back." She spoke warmly. "Although, I believe we best move, there is a battle taking place."

The pair went to regroup with Vongola's forces.


	51. Chapter 51

51\. Milk

Yuni yawned loudly, liberation and relaxation bubbling within her. It had been so long since she had been in the company of people she cared for, well more like person.

Resting at her side was Tsuna. He looked plain worn out. Her new room was very lavish, no doubt her boyfriend's idea. It would appear that Tsuna spared no expense. She was pretty sure that he was being passive aggressive in his spending. Well if Tsuna was going to take full advantage of his position as heir, she wasn't going to deny him.

Snuggling to his side, she lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Rest easy Tsuna", she whispered. Holding onto his arm, she rested her head in the crook of his neck. For this moment, they would be carefree and spoiled.


	52. Chapter 52

52\. Ravenous

Tsuna took her into his arms. His calloused hand caressed her smooth skin. "I've missed you so much", he said choking a bit. The boy held her face as though he feared her disappearing once again.

A passion burned inside of him that he felt the need to project. Turning her face towards him, he leaned in and crashed his lips into her. She hummed in return and kissed back with equal urge. His hands slid from her face and latched to her back.

In turn, she rested her arms on his shoulder and clutched at his hair, being careful not to tangle her fingers in it.

Experimentally, but still passionate, Tsuna ran his tongue over her lips and waited. With a light moan she allowed him access. As he explored with his tongue, his hands kept busy as they tightened around her waist.

Then the two parted as they caught their breath. "Tsuna, that was amazing." Yuni was flushed red.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me", he admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

She smirked as she moved in for another kiss, "Don't be."


	53. Chapter 53

53\. Blanket

Yuni sighed despondently. She knew this was going to happen. She timidly ran her fingers around the cup of tea she had been drinking.

Before her was the normally adoring Tsuna, face grim. Already five minutes had passed since Tsuna began pacing around. Every now and again he would mumble something. "Yuni I feel that we need a serious conversation about our relationship."

It was with great effort she prevented her flinch at the sentence. A tremble passed through her lips as she calmed herself down. "You're right", she said with great reluctance.

"Yuni, you asked me to trust you and you knocked me out."

Yuni said nothing.

"Vongola Hyper Intuition isn't omnipotent. A lot of it is based on instinct, at least that's how it begins. Did you know that when you told me to trust you, my intuition didn't set off any alarms?"

Thinking back, she had found that odd, especially when she had seen firsthand how useful the intuition could be. It made her stomach drop at the implication.

"My instinct didn't register you as a threat. I had full trust in you. Yuni, you're detectable to my intuition now."

She felt hurt at that admittance, but didn't try to defend herself.

Tsuna took a seat beside her and looked at her not unkindly, "My most valued aspect of our relationship had always been our friendship. Before the guys, you were my first friend I made in a long while and I really appreciated it."

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna. I wanted to help you."

"I know. And maybe I'm being a hypocrite, but you can't make those decisions for me. God knows what could've happened to you. If future versions of the guys hadn't been there, where would I know to look for you? With the kind of world we're submerged in, trust is paramount."

She gripped the mug tightly and trembled a bit. A warm hand reached for her shoulder, she dared to look up to a regretful teen.

"I lost a lot of trust in you that day, but I believe we can start building that up again. I won't pretend to be an expert, but relationships are like the tides it ebbs and rises. I don't need some intuition to see that we'll make it through this." He punctuated his statement by holding his girlfriend's hand.

Sniffling a bit, she said, "You're right." Timidly, she brought her arms around him for a hug. Relief washed over her when he hugged back lovingly.


	54. Chapter 54

54\. Needles

A grumpy and petulant looking Tsuna turned his head away. "I'm not letting him stick me with that."

The Vongola doctor looked pensive and stared pleadingly at Yuni. She sighed and prodded her boyfriend. "Tsuna I know you don't like needles, but can't you be a little more compliant?"

"I have no idea what's in there. For all I know, it's some kind of brainwashing serum."

Ah now she began to get to the heart of the issue, Tsuna's paranoia with all things mafia. She was well aware of his fear of sharp and pointy objects, but it being part of the mafia made it so much worse.

"It doesn't have anything like that. Trust me."

Tsuna gave her a long blank look. She had the decency to flush. Coughing awkwardly in her hand, she tried another tactic, "I'm sure he never poisoned or brainwashed any of his patients, right sir?" She looked up at the doctor. Said doctor refused to meet her eyes and began whistling.

"I knew it! I'm gone." He ran for the door. It was with great effort that the two were able to stop Tsuna from running out of the clinic.


	55. Chapter 55

55\. Sports

Tsuna was seeing doubles. All of his training sessions were getting to him. Now that some sort of war game/sport was coming up with Byakuran, his tutors were pumping up the training.

He was sure that he was going to die from any more help. In his daze, he actually tripped on his own legs. Even as he fell, he lacked the will to stop it. Thankfully someone was there to catch him.

"Tsuna, thank goodness I caught you. Can't you stand?" Even as she tried to speak consolably, he could hear the strain in her voice. Considering she was far more petite compared to him, he tried standing more on his feet.

Yuni took his arm and helped him walk.

"Sorry about this. It can't be easy to support my weight."

"It's not that bad. Besides I want to help you. I never really knew how much you had to push yourself. You have no talent in fighting."

Her blunt statement made him want to dig into the ground, he was well aware that he had the lowest talent to fighting in his group, excluding Lambo. But she continued.

"That's why I think you're so amazing. You have to put so much more effort to keep up with the geniuses of your group and generation. Don't you see? It just means you're so much more dedicated. It's one of your many attractive features." She smiled brightly.

Leaning into her hair he said, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

They continued walking.


	56. Chapter 56

56\. Ruin

Today, Tsuna decided, was a terrible day. It seemed Byakuran was still a little bitter about the whole invasion episode and decided to return the favor. He and his guardians had blasted their way through the Vongola base.

His future friends were nothing if not adaptable. Each did battle with their opposing guardians. The white haired maniac once again targeted Yuni, but Tsuna wouldn't allow a repeat of his first day in the future.

The battle had been the most intense Tsuna had to date. All the while his opponent just seemed smug. But he could've have handled that. What was alarming was the energy surging through his girlfriend.

She was distressed but determined. This didn't make a good combination. "Yuni what are you doing!?"

Tears poured down her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry. I really wanted to spend more time with you. But this is the end." Above her six spheres of pure flames formed. "The Arcobaleno are a necessity." Despite her brave face, her body was trembling.

Tsuna's intuition made one thing clear. If he allowed her to do whatever she was doing, she was going to die. Even Byakuran seemed alarmed. Though Tsuna doubted it was in concern for Yuni's wellbeing. He probably didn't like the idea that she would be out of his grasp.

Panicking, he forced his brain to come up with something anything. It clicked. He roared a cry that was typically reserved for Dying Will Form. His hyper form ascended and he exploded with flames. Before anyone else could move, he flew at his white haired opponent.

"What-?"

Tsuna grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and flew straight at Yuni. Pulling her by the waist, he dropped Byakuran into the orb and rolled with Yuni in his arms.

The white haired teen screamed as he vanished, leaving only his clothes. Above the discarded clothing were the world's strongest infants. But that wasn't any of Tsuna's concern.

He wiped the clinging hair form her face, looking deep into her teary eyes. "That was the single most foolish and reckless things I have ever seen you do. But I'll admit it was pretty heroic." He tried to put humor into his voice, but the sheer relief dampened it.

"I'm alive?" It started with a giggle before she was full blown laughing with tears falling. Gently, her boyfriend wiped her eyes.

"You're alive. I wasn't sure if Byakuran would've been enough, but I figured all that was really needed was you starting that ritual and someone having all of their sky flames taken away. But enough of that, I'm glad you're alive." His fondness for her was evident in his tone.

"I'm so tired Tsuna." Yuni mumbled.

"Go right ahead. I'll be with you." He smiled lovingly as her eyelids closed and her breath slowed down. The rise and fall of her chest reassured him of her wellbeing.


	57. Chapter 57

57\. Lovely

A plethora of emotions creeped to the forefront of Tsuna's heart. His precious and beauty Yuni laid unresponsive. Like a maiden under spell, she slept with not a care. The boy paid little mind to the reconstructed infants that were gaining their bearings.

The brief moment of relief passed as he contemplated just what she had attempted. Whatever the technique was called, it was little more than a suicide move. A teenager's life for the resurrection of deceptively young infants.

Again he stared at his beloved. How beautiful she seemed now. All the lines of stress and fear smoothened away. He could recall now, how gripped with fear she was. It was one thing to face one's death fighting for life, it was another to simply surrender to it. Did she even truly love or care for the individual Arcobaleno? Only Reborn came to mind.

What a disgusting system this was. What concerned him the most was that he felt this wasn't issue that tainted Yuni's spirit. How could she have known that such an outrageous event would occur? His intuition buzzed in disagreement.

So many mysterious, so little time. A sigh escaped him. Careful to not drop her body, he got up and held her in his arms. Amusingly, her head rested on his chest, and she never seemed so majestic.

She was alive and, for the moment, that was good enough.


	58. Chapter 58

58\. Hospital

Yuni slowly opened her eyes. The steady lights of the hospital room burned. Moving the thin blanket of the bed, she sat up.

Confusion melted away as she recalled the events of earlier. She couldn't believe that she somehow lived through it. Yuni had foresaw her end, the only reminder of her existence being articles of clothing.

Yet, she couldn't deny that she lived. She had little doubt that Tsuna had something to do with that. Vongola always had a knack of surprising her families' sight.

"I'm glad you're up", Tsuna walked in with a tray of food. He smiled and placed the tray beside her. It smelled oddly good. It wasn't hospital food, that sweet, sweet boy. "Hungry?"

She nodded, before she dug into it. Tsuna was kind enough to allow her to eat. Finishing up, she questioned him, "How long?"

"About a day, Yuni. Do you want to talk about it?"

She wrapped her arms around her legs and shook her head mutely. Yuni didn't have the nerve to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, then." Looking up, she saw nothing but comfort and acceptance. It only made her feel worse. Warmth encompassed her as he hugged her and rested his head softly on hers. "I mean it. We survived and that's all that matters."

"To think, this all started out with us going on a nice little date." That had been beyond rude of the universe. "Maybe, when we go back we can go on another?"

"Anything you want." Both simple lingered in the others embrace.


	59. Chapter 59

59\. Annoying

After saying all their goodbyes, both teens entered the gateway to the past. Honestly, the mafia had no logical bounds. Yuni took the first step and disappeared, he followed soon afterwards. Instead of going to the past, he entered a void of pure white.

There he saw him. An older version of himself. Nestled in his arms was an older Yuni. She was nothing less than beautiful. Yuni's hair draped her shoulders and her body had the maturity of a young woman now. A deep flush erupted on his face.

"Enjoying the view, me?" The older Sawada said in thick amusement.

Tsuna of the present shook his head and glared at him, "Did you have anything to do with this? Do you know how much danger we were in? Yuni was kidnapped for most of the time in the future. Explain yourself!" There was no little amount of scorn on his face.

Older Tsuna sighed lowly and took a seat. Despite there being nothing but a vast whiteness, he easily sat down in a chair like appearance. He looked at his younger version sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"So you did send us here. Was this part of the master plan?"

"You're wrong. This whole situation was screwed up from the beginning."

Curiosity nestled into the teen, "What do you mean?"

"You were never meant to go to the future. I needed to go back to the past", older Tsuna had no remorse in his voice. "Yuni was in danger."

That got the younger's attention. Any sort of frustration was pushed aside. "That bad?"

His future version nodded solemnly, "I had some plans to help her, but it required some things from the past. I set the bazooka to send us a little less than ten years in the past. That was to prevent something like this from happening. But somehow or another, you still got sent to the past."

The two looked at each other and muttered at the same time, "Lambo and Reborn." Those two were nothing but trouble together.

"I wouldn't have used a younger version of myself to solve my problems. Either your death would end me or you would technically be an alternate version of me that could die in an unrelated manner."

"So all of this was bad luck." Tsuna was almost numb at this point.

The elder nodded wryly. "For what it's worth, I apologize for your discomfort. I would've done it either way, anything to help my precious Yuni." He gently caressed the sleeping Yuni, his eyes filled with love. A look that reminded Tsuna too much of his father.

"Don't apologize. I would've done the same." Tsuna, with some difficulty, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Where did you get that ring?"

The ring was a golden replication of his box weapon's appearance. "Verde gave it to me. He said it was a reward."

That made the older Tsuna snort in contempt. Grabbing his past's hand, he eyed the ring. "The moment you hit the past, everyone involved in the battle will gain their future memories."

Ignoring the youth's surprise, he asked, "What do you want to do about it? I can remove that feature with my sky flames."

"Do it. The past versions didn't struggle with me, so they don't get the benefits. Besides that knowledge shouldn't be given on a platter to the mafia. It's bad enough that it's likely to be made either way."

"Right." Like that the mafia of the past lost gold mine of knowledge.

"Now that the minor things are taken care of, take this." In the elder's hand was a manila envelope. "I believe that this will do you some good. After I found a way to help my Yuni, I took time to find some less extreme alternatives. At the time Yuni needs help, use it." It was odd for him to see his future self so serious, desperate, and fragile all at once. It made him pause and swallow hard.

What was wrong with Yuni? Why wasn't she talking to him? It was blatantly clear that her life was on the line, but he just couldn't understand what was happening to her. His chest ached in fear. Sweet, darling Yuni was in some kind of dilemma, but she refused to let him in.

All these emotions showed clearly on his face, but thankfully the older Tsuna said nothing. All that was already experienced by him. "Tsuna get her to talk to you. It'll be painful, but the state of things aren't going to improve with time. I was too patient and it almost cost me everything. You can't force her, but you have to express the need of openness with her."

Worried beyond belief, he nodded. "Thank you for this. I will keep your advice in mind. I believe it's time we part ways." His eyes wandered to the older Yuni, he smiled fondly, "Take care of her."

"That goes without saying." Tsunayoshi of the past and future went their separate ways. In a flash of light he was just behind Yuni, ten minutes since they were initially blasted.

Both looked each other in the eyes and smiled.


	60. Chapter 60

60\. Mother

Tsuna pulled the last of his luggage back home. His parent's home anyway. Tsuna thought it was about time he stopped avoiding the place. It had been home for years and he wasn't going to just be ran off from it.

He dutifully ignored that his departure was his own choice. It also made him very guilty with how warmly his mom welcomed him back. Tsuna resolved to not be so bratty to her in the future.

The inside of his room had been kept spotless and neat. Tsuna cringed at memory of the poor state he had left his bedroom. Looking back, it had been little more than a tantrum. That made it so much more awkward.

"Tsu-kun, lunch is ready." The Sawada woman called from downstairs. Ceasing his activities, he went down the stairs. The spread varied, all sorts of his favorite foods, he supposed it was to be his welcoming feast. "Mom, I'm sorry." He mumbled embarrassedly. The only saving grace was that his father wasn't here. It would've been unable to apologize with him around.

Nana Sawada just smiled lightly, "It's fine, you came back. Children like to stretch their legs", she said in understanding.

Tsuna just sighed at that. His mom was much more mature that he gave her credit. When did he begin to see her as airheaded? She wasn't the most observant, but at the end of the day, she knew him better than anyone, including Yuni. "We have some troublesome loved ones don't we?"

She giggled at the thought, "Yup. Sometimes patience is a must."

He snorted at that, "Yuni has some personal problems, but she isn't speaking, probably doesn't want to bother me. It's silly."

"I know just what you mean. Your dad was so mysterious when we first started dating. Sometimes I don't know what to do with him. But we still love them."

Tsuna could agree to that.

She continued, "But for all the traveling around he does, he's still the greatest." Nana was blushing and fawning like a schoolgirl now.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't say greatest. I'm pretty sure that's Yuni. It's that cool collected teasing that's adorable."

"Oh to be so young and so wrong. It's obvious your father's cheery and bold disposition is the greatest."

The two spent lunch playfully arguing about the superiority of their loved ones. They bonded more in that time then they had for years.


	61. Chapter 61

61\. Bike

"Hey, Yuni want to take a ride?" Tsuna asked brightly. Yuni looked around in amusement. She walked around the black motorcycle.

"When did you get a motorcycle?" It was sleek and well maintained.

"I didn't get one, per say. It's more like I borrowed it, from Hibari." He muttered.

She rose an eyebrow at him, "That sounds perilous to your health." Even as she commented on that, she hopped behind Tsuna.

"You don't even know the half of it. After some sparring, he was willing to lend to me." Left unsaid was the major threat to his life should he even scratch the paint.

When Yuni wrapped her arms delicately around his waist, he thought it was all worth it. Speeding up the motorbike, he basked in delight of her firm grasp.


	62. Chapter 62

62\. Idiot

"What gave you the idea to get into something as silly as a fist fight?" Yuni scolded as she dapped another one of his bruises with medication.

He flinched at the sting, "I had to do something. Kozato-san was being attacked by bullies and-"

"It reminded you of your situation." She finished. "From your bruises, I'm guessing that you lost pretty thoroughly."

"Ha Ha. Laugh it up. Stupid Tsuna can fight mafia assassins, but loses in a schoolyard brawl." He was grumbling now, and she found it adorable.

"I'm sure you made it as difficult as possible. Besides no matter how foolish you are, you're my fool." She said sweetly.

Tsuna felt better.


	63. Chapter 63

63\. Puppy

Yuni good naturedly rolled her eyes as she laid her boyfriend on her lap. He had passed out from fear, again. This time it seemed an overly aggressive little Chihuahua had growled at him. After doing his unique scream, he had passed out.

It made her want to giggle. Really, heroics wasn't his strong point, but she didn't mind. Call it a preference of hers, but she liked his weak nerves. Instead of a brute, she got a timid but loving guy. She could feel her face making a silly love struck expression.

Whistling lowly, she got the dog's attention, it jump beside her on the bench. "Aren't you a cute one? But you're going to have to behave. So no more scaring Tsuna, got it?" She scolded the dog as she patted its head.

It barked.

Tsuna shivered in his sleep.


	64. Chapter 64

64\. Control

Ever since Reborn came into his life, his life has spiraled nonstop. All sorts of things he wouldn't have believed could happen had been dumped on him. His ill earned inheritance was creeping up on him. Sometimes, he wondered how much better life would've been if one of the Ninth's children had survived.

Training had amped up since his return from the future. According to Reborn, a mafia boss' doesn't get a swell head from a minor success. A minor success he says? Tsuna was sure he was just being petty that he didn't go to the future, or knows about the box weapons that he passed on to his guardians.

Since discretion was the better part of valor, he decided to hide out at Yuni's manor. It served as a bit of a neutral zone to Reborn's madness. "I'm finished!" He cheered. After finally proofreading and editing for months, he had finished the book he wanted to write.

It was called 'The Last Harmonizer". It followed the adventures of a girl shackled to an almost sentient forest. While bonded with nature, she tries to come to terms with its expectations. A lot of it centered on the themes of the cruelty of nature and the dangers of being subservient to forces beyond ones control.

"Congratulations, Tsuna. When can I read it?" Yuni asked as she entered the study room that Tsuna was occupying. She always liked the poems and short stories he tended to write. She still had the poem that Uncle Reborn had been able to pull from him.

Sadly, he was too embarrassed to let her read any of the other poems she was sure he had written.

"You can read this manuscript. I want your honest opinion, even if you think it's horrible."

Carefully lifting the stack of papers in the binder, she smiled in excitement, "I'm sure that it will be amazing." It was great to see him invested in something, instead of just tolerating. She hoped this writing thing worked out for him.

It was probably one of the few things in his life he believed was truly up to him now.


	65. Chapter 65

65\. Unfair

Tsuna chuckled nervously, sweat pouring down his face. Yuni was seriously invading his personal space, and not in the romantic sense. Her eyes were narrowed tightly.

"You're beautiful." She stated in a deadpan manner.

Shocked he merely gaped. "Thank you?"

She backed off a little and took hold of the photo album of his she was looking through. "I serious Tsuna. How do you do it? You were plain at best when we started dating. Now you look almost as feminine as me. I know you don't do anything beyond basic hygiene. Tell me your secret", she said with a pouting face.

"You're over exaggerating. My face is the same as it always was." Tsuna brushed aside her statement with ease.

"But look!" She flipped through the pages. Each page, Tsuna's face became more defined and beautiful. "You're really pretty now!"

"You're mistaken. I don't have any secrets to share", he said with infinite patience. He never thought the day would come that he would have to convince somebody, besides Gokudera, that he wasn't the epitome of greatness. Though the fact that his girlfriend found him so shocking handsome, was a bonus. He got feel his ego inflating.

She made the biggest pout, "Fine be that way."


	66. Chapter 66

66\. Similarities

"It's like some bizarre mirror, Tsuna." Yuni said as she looked over Tsuna and Enma. Both were hunched over and despondent. She circled them for the third time. "You two even have that defeated aura about you."

Both males sighed in self-pity.

"Don't make that face. I'm just being honest. Besides no matter how much you two are alike, Tsuna will always be my favorite." She said teasingly as she tiptoed in front of Tsuna and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Here, you left this at my place yesterday." She gave him his book bag. Her task done, she waved at him lightly and returned to her limousine.

Gamma glared at him for good measure, before he drove away.

Enma looked just as dazed as Tsuna. "That is the single nicest girl I have ever met. You are lucky", he said in a serious tone.

"You don't have to tell me twice", Tsuna said pleasantly.


	67. Chapter 67

67 Raincoat

The couple were in front of the Sawada household. Yuni was cheerfully skipping around the puddles outside, dressed in a purple raincoat. Tsuna couldn't help but find it adorable how excited she was getting about this. "I think the rain is picking up."

"Just a little longer." She complained. "I always wanted to do this since I was little. It isn't too childish is it?"

"No. No time like the present. I never liked doing it when I was younger." He called. Despite what he said, he got up from the porch and followed her lead. For a while the teens just stomped on the puddles and kicked a bit of the puddle at each other.

It went without saying that Tsuna tripped over his own feet. In a poor attempt to help him, she tried to grab him, but ended up falling with him. With a splash, Tsuna's back hit the buddle. "I guessed we're all washed up."

"That was a horrible pun and you should be ashamed", she finished. Ignoring the pouring rain, she leaned in and shared a deep kiss with him. Tsuna instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Both shivered in delight. Their lips locked intimately. Tsuna's hand reached her head and softly tussled her slickened hair. Today, Yuni tasted of lemons, and he rather liked it. Their tongues lightly caressed the other, before they broke apart. Each was trying to catch their breath.

"Wow, what was that for?" Tsuna asked, though he wasn't at all bothered.

"I don't know. Maybe I love a man in a raincoat", she said coyly. The two laughed in the rain.


	68. Chapter 68

68\. Worship

The three mafia heads sat down at a private café table. They were looking over some notes about the history of their individual mobsters. Tsuna took to look over some of the first generation boss leaders.

"Do you guys notice how much each of our 'families' praise the first generation?"

Yuni tilted her head to the side "Well they did set up the foundations to what the organizations are today."

Enma shrugged helplessly, "What can we do about it?" Enma had accepted, not liked, but accepted his place in the mafia hierarchy.

"I don't think it's so great. The Vongola has done a lot of horrible things. I remember when the ring showed me all their sins. I can't remember everything, but it's riddled with betrayal. The first should've ended Vongola when it became diseased."

Enma looked shocked and… relieved? Yuni, on the other hand, was concerned. She gently placed her hands on top of his. Squeezing lightly, she tried to calm him down.

The atmosphere of the trio became morose with their personal melancholy, Tsuna's revulsion with the Vongola, Enma's despair with the Simon, and Yuni's shackles by the Giglio Nero.


	69. Chapter 69

69\. Attitude

Yuni snuggled closer to Tsuna as they finished watching Titanic. It was a fairly long movie, but she seemed to really enjoy it. "Tsuna, don't you think it was amazing how he sacrificed himself for her?"

He rose an eyebrow, "I suppose it is."

"I think it's amazing that he could be so selfless, so different from myself."

He frowned at that, "I don't think so."

"He didn't even hesitate, but all I could think about in the future was that I didn't want to die." Yuni choked out.

Concerned, Tsuna rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Yuni it's ok to want to live."

"But it's not! I had a responsibility to revive the Arcobaleno. All I could see was my own demise." She tried to find comfort in his embrace. "If you hadn't saved me, I don't think I could've carried through with it. The Arcobaleno is important for the balance of the world."

"It's ok. Just let it all go, Yuni", he whispered. "Look at me, I'm pretty selfish. I didn't even care about a lot of happenings in the future. The whole time I only cared about you, not the future issues. It's difficult to give your life for an abstract thing." Seeing her red puffy eyes, he couldn't make himself prod her for more information.

"You're not alone, not then, not now, and never again. I don't like how you talk about yourself. Listen clearly, you're a person, not some kind of flame battery. Insecurities are natural."

"I hate this. I never asked for this." Yuni cried out, without explanation of the source.

"You're mature, selfless, and organized. If that's isn't amazing, nothing is. Don't compare yourself to some movie, it's all romanticized. Don't force yourself into an empty mold."

Hiccupping, she wiped her tears and brought up a smile, "When did you get so wise?"

"The moment you needed me to be."


	70. Chapter 70

70\. Screw

Tsuna paced back and forth before his cellphone.

"Tsuna, you're going to wear a hole through the carpet with all of your pacing. Sit down with me." She patted the cushion beside her in the loveseat.

Reluctantly, he took a seat beside his girlfriend. Sitting did little to calm his nerves. "I shouldn't have bothered. There's no way the editor was interested in my novel. I probably messed up the whole meeting before."

Yuni chewed her lips lightly. Taking a pause, she consoled him as he patted his shoulders comfortingly, "Have some faith in yourself. I thought your book was very nice. If they don't accept your writings, there are other publishers."

"I should have done some more revisions. Now that I think about, that book was just as bad as my poetry."

"Nope."

"Nope?" Tsuna asked oddly.

"Yep! You're being silly now and that's enough. You have some real talent with literature and I don't want to hear you put yourself down, it's depressing." She caressed his cheeks lovingly, "Instead, let's relax and wait for the call." The supportive girl held his hand kindly.

When the phone did ring, he picked it up with far more courage than he had expected.


	71. Chapter 71

71\. Confession

Tsuna looked dumbfounded when he heard about the acceptance of his work. He couldn't remove the smile from creeping on his face. He clutched his dear Yuni endearingly. The welcoming fragrance of her hair settled his nerves.

He had yet to actually tell her the news, but she didn't question him. That acceptance and support was just one of the many things that was so amazing about her. While they cuddled, he simply hummed contently.

At that moment, he came to a revolution. He could truly and honestly say that he was happy, just plain happy. No longer did he wake in the morning just wanting to horde in his room. With that thought, he held her just a little tighter.

That alone made his smile so much more complete and mature.

As he merely drank up her presence, she took hold of his attention, "What are you thinking about?" There was that playfulness and mirth in her voice that always tickled his sense.

"I love you." Those three little words escaped him before his mind could filter them.

Yuni's body paused. Then she began to tremble very little. Tsuna wouldn't have noticed had he not been holding her so intimately.

When she turned, her eyes were moist, but her expression couldn't be more joyous. "Oh Tsuna, that's the first time you said that." Her voice was so tender and happy, "I love you, too." Three simple words had impacted her so heavily.

At this he was confused. Surely, she knew about his feelings for her, how precious she was to him. Why was she so shaken up by this simple truth? Their relationship had passed into this stage in the future at the very latest.

As though she was reading his mind she said a single sentence that cleared everything up.

"It means so much more when you vocalize it."


	72. Chapter 72

72\. Floor

Tsuna felt numb. Too much had happened already. His father was back, and surprisingly was not the reason of his contempt. He had been launched into a competition to release the cursed babies from their burdens.

His group had been split among the Arcobaleno and even Enma had gotten involved. Reborn had selected Tsuna as his champion. Confliction marred his features as he stared blankly at the ground.

How could he fight for Reborn even as he learned about the faith in store for Yuni? Could he stand against her?

No. He would not betray that spark of hope that began to grow inside her. It irked him how she hadn't told him sooner, but he could understand.

Finding out the truth had been… hard. It all linked up, and he felt ashamed that he hadn't pieced it together. An image of Reborn shaking his head in disappointment flashed through his head. A lot of his words of trust felt so hallow now. His push for her to speak to him made him feel no better than the ground he stomped on.

Running a hand through his very messy and pointed hair, he sighed then stopped. Sighing was a thing of the past. Yuni was fighting for her life. While the others were inconvenienced, she was dying as they spoke. Getting up he gathered his resolve. His room light up in flames as his expression went from worried, to deadly calm, to ragingly determined.

"SAVE YUNI WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Below Reborn merely smirked, "About time."


	73. Chapter 73

73\. Remedy

Tsuna ran as fast as his scrawny legs could take him. Up ahead, the sight of Yuni's manor popped up. In his arm a manila envelope was tucked tightly. After going through the security, he burst into Yuni's office.

She looked tired and frazzled, an appearance that he knew she hated being seen in. It was quite embarrassing for her. By the pout on her face, she still didn't appreciate being caught like that, even by him.

"Sorry, before you get mad, I have a legitimate reason. Look here." He showed her the envelope. It was sealed with an intricate insignia that was in the shape of a flame. By the look of her face, she was unsure where he was going with this. He placed his hand on the seals and lit his hands in dying will flames. He motioned for her to the same.

She looked hesitant.

"Trust me", he whispered softly.

Yuni didn't waver for a second.


	74. Chapter 74

74\. Don't

"I won't accept this", Yuni was adamant. What was revealed in the envelope had set her off. "This technique is nothing less than suicide." The girl spat the word technique like some form of poison.

"Be reasonable, this is the best we could hope for", Tsuna said softly but firmly.

"There's still the tournament we're in, remember that?" She tried to dissuade him.

He shook his head at that, "Yuni we are facing professionals, to be frank the most likely to win would be my father. He has the experience and the resources." It looked like it physically pained the boy to admit his father's competence.

Yuni slammed her hands on top of her desk, "I don't care! I'm not going to let you kill yourself for my sake! You have so much to live for. I didn't tell you about my condition, expecting you to be my hero", despite her raising her voice, she couldn't keep it from cracking. "Why can't you let this go?"

Tsuna would not be deterred. "Why you ask? Simple, you're worth it and I love you. Plain and simple." Tsuna didn't bother to look back.


	75. Chapter 75

75\. Ego

Yuni was left alone with only her thoughts to comfort her.

Tsuna was too stubborn! Couldn't he see how much he was bound to lose? No matter how sweet the gesture was, it was such a waste. She had always known her time was borrowed.

This was a fine time for Tsuna to get such a stern backbone. It was ridiculous how much a person could change in so little time. If it was the Tsuna from before, he would've passed out just from hearing of her condition.

As frustrated as she felt, she could help but feel a warmth in her heart. Her head slammed on her desk, things were getting oto tense lately. "I hope you make it through this madness, Tsunayoshi."

Yuni wasn't sure if she could live with the guilt that her wellbeing was bought by Tsuna's blood.


	76. Chapter 76

76\. Heartless

Tsuna calmed his nerves. He looked to the assembled Team Reborn. Dino, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, and Ryohei stood curiously. Reborn merely stayed to Tsuna's side, covering his eyes underneath his fedora.

"Team, I want to save Yuni no matter what." While his guardians didn't look too surprised, Dino appeared a little conflicted, looking between his fellow student and tutor.

He got a kick to the head from Reborn for his troubles, "Don't wuss out now, idiot Dino. A boss doesn't waver." And that was that.

"I'm not throwing Reborn under the bus, but I will prioritize Yuni first! For this we have to crush the rest of my guardians!" This got looks from his present guardians.

"I need all of their rings. It's bothersome, but the remaining members aren't going to just cough up their rings because I asked nicely. I WILL have them, no matter how much I have to hurt them." This brought some startled looks.

"I know this is asking for a lot, but will you follow me at this point?"

"I'll follow the Tenth to the death!" Hayato shouted.

"This will be extremely awesome." Ryohei declared.

"If boss believes this is for the best, I will support you." Chrome said softly, but resolutely.

"What's the point of a game, if you can't have fun while playing? I'm in." Takeshi added.

"Look at you Tsuna, being all smooth. Alright, let's save my underclassman's lover." Dino decided with a cheesy grin.

"About time you grew a spine, no good Tsuna." Reborn didn't fail to insult him.

But it didn't matter, he had the support he needed. No matter how monstrous it seemed, he would put Yuni's wellbeing first. For it was she who accepted him when he had and was nothing.

There was no other way.


	77. Chapter 77

77\. Lullaby

Yuni laid uneasily on her bed. Things had taken a wild turn in the Representative Battle. Tsuna movements had become erratic, he almost always ignored most of the battles and seemed doggedly determined to target his own guardians.

She was sure he had already retrieved HIbari's ring without taking him out of the competition. Yuni knew that Tsuna had the devil's luck and would probably succeed in getting the necessary rings. And there was little she could do to stop him.

Even if she should surrender the competition, he would physically drag her, no matter what the consequence.

Things were so quiet now and she was unused to it. Tsuna had become a daily fixture in her life and now she found herself lacking. It was so bizarre not to see or hear him fidget over his poems or other works. That shyness and work effort was always so endearing to her. She wondered what he was doing now. Was he fretting over the technique? Or was he sitting anxiously over a laptop as he tried to weave some new tale?

She hoped it was the latter.

It was hours until she finally found sleep, solely missing the tapping of a certain mafia heir's keyboard to peacefully lull her to sleep.


	78. Chapter 78

78\. Secret

It was time. With all of the necessary rings in his possession, Tsuna sprung his plan. He wore each ring on his fingers and drew power from them. From them he drew nine generations of every flame type. Above him, there were outlines of all the previous bearers of the Vongola rings.

The boy's body protested fiercely from the overbearing power. It felt like his chest and lungs were being crushed. Muscles in his body twisted and ripped over and over. Pieces of his skin could be felt chipping away. Ignoring the tears running down his face, he looked Yuni in the eyes.

Reaching his gloved hands forward, he shot his girlfriend with pure concentrated flames. There was a boom as the flames left him and encompassed Yuni's body.

She felt a gentle heat wash over her. It grew in her chest and expanded outward. She couldn't help but smile in bliss. It felt like something that she was sorely missing had been given to her. No sensation had felt so uplifting.

The residual energy rolled off her form and clung onto the nearby Reborn. In a flash of flames, the baby Reborn was gone. All that was left was the suave adult hitman.

"It worked", Tsuna wheezed out. Falling to his knees, Yuni was quick to support his weight, all the time she was fretting over.

"Stay with me, Tsuna", her voice was filled with fear. She never seen him look so sickly. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin pale, and he was trembling. She hugged him onto her chest.

"I didn't know you were so forward." His attempt in humor was ruined by his wheezing and coughing fit. "Looks like it's back to the hospital for me."

"We'll get the best help possible."

"Could you wear that cheerleading outfit again?"

Tears running down her face, she fought down the blush and nodded. "Of course. Anything you want."

Tsuna's eyes lit up, "Could you do that thing with your tong-"

Before he could continue, Reborn kicked him in the head. Tsuna was out in a second.

"Uncle!" Yuni cried out in displeasure.

Her uncle simply pulled his fedora down and smirked, "He was obviously delirious. The desires of a man's heart isn't something that should see the light of day. He'll thank me later."

Yuni fell an intense twitch form in her hands. See was beginning to see why her boyfriend avoided her uncle like the plague.


	79. Chapter 79

79\. Shut Up

It was with a pounding head that Tsuna awoke. He was mildly shocked to find out that he wasn't in a hospital. The bed was far too comfortable. Turning his head, he looked out the window and saw Yuni's yard. By his bedside were all manner of medical equipment. On his forehead was some kind of headband that was lit in dying will flames.

Through burning eyes, he saw the door open with a fatigue looking Yuni. When she saw that he was awake, she gave him a tired but relieved smile. She took a seat beside him and just sat there for a moment.

"You were in a coma for over a month", she finally said. There wasn't enough energy in her voice to even act angry. "The doctors, not even Shamal, were sure you were going to wake up again. There were talks about permanent flame damage."

Tsuna simply sat helplessly, not having even a token rebuttal. An argument wouldn't help either of them at this stage. Instead he expressed his feelings, "I wouldn't have regret-"

She hugged him gently and spoke just as softly, "Just shut up and let me hold you." There was so much love and warmth in her statement that he sunk easily into the hug.

Quietly, the pair held their bodies close. Both having too many emotions to express in words.


	80. Chapter 80

80\. Music

Yuni and Reborn clapped with the rest of the audience. They had just finished listening to a famous Japanese pianist. Stretching a bit, she proceeded to go to the backstage. Tsuna had originally bought the backstage passes to take her, but he was in no state to actually attend. It was only just recently that he was allowed outside time in a wheel chair. It was a heavily modified wheelchair with medical equipment. If not for his insistence, in conjunction with her uncle's, she wouldn't have dreamed of coming to this without him.

Still, she couldn't deny that it had been enjoyable. She opened the door to the backstage to see the talented musician get up from her piano bench.

Age had treated the woman kindly. Grey hair was already visible in her soft blonde hair, but it merely alluded to maturity opposed to age. Her feature were soft and soothing. When she say Yuni, she simply smiled wider in welcome. "Hello, child, did you enjoy the show?"

Patting down her dress, she bowed lightly, "It was as wonderful as I imagined", she answered honestly. She was surprised when the woman walked up to her.

"Who are you fretting over?"

Yuni blushed, "Am I that transparent?"

Now the pianist chuckled softly, "Not at all. I simply been there a number of times. My husband always had me worrying when we were younger. I think I had it the worst when he had been checked into the hospital. It was after he saved my brother from a potential car accident."

The girl sighed sadly, "I'm just concerned. He got into that state helping me. The doctors don't know if he'll recover. If my uncle hadn't dragged me here, I'd probably there with him."

"It's fine to be dedicated, but you can't bear the blame. Unfortunate things happen and when they do, loved ones will do what they believe will help you. All we can do is cherish the times we have left with our loved ones. Why don't you make some more fond memories with him? Don't deny the reality of the situation, but don't wallow in it. I find that only makes things worse."

Yuni heard Reborn hum in agreement.

"Thank you Ma'am. I really needed to hear that. Oh, could I have an autograph, it would be a nice souvenir for Tsuna."

Smiling, the woman took a picture from Yuni and signed neatly. "I hope he enjoys it."

Yuni returned her smile. "Wait, take this in return", she dug into her purse and took a signed copy of Tsuna's book 'The Last Harmonizer'.

The pianist's eyes widened in joy as she read the title and she clapped a little, "Oh, Darling loves this book! He likes to prop his feet and read this near the fire. I haven't gotten the chance to read it myself, but my husband tells me it's a piece of art."

Yuni couldn't help but giggle, "Tsuna will love hearing that. He's been very nervous about the reception of his work."

Afterwards they said their goodbyes and went about their differing paths. As Yuni left the theatre, she felt so much more content. She decided to make use of the advice she received.


	81. Chapter 81

81\. Grudge

Tsuna stared menacingly at his foe. It had been a thorn in his side as of late, but it all ended tonight. Slowly, he rolled his wheelchair over a crevice. His wheel got stuck and he growled intensely. Forcing more strength into the wheel, he caused his transportation to begin tilting.

The fall never came. Holding securely behind him was Yuni. Her expression was disapproving, "Tsuna if you needed help you could've just asked."

Tsuna smiled weakly, his pale cracked lips ached at the action. "I'm sorry. I've just been so frustrated. I don't like the feeling of being useless again."

Yuni got in front of Tsuna and bended her knees to look him in the eyes. "I can never think you're useless Tsuna. You're hurt and you need help. Please let me help you", her voice was tender and imploring.

"Hey, Yuni."

"Yes, Tsuna?"

"Can you help me meet up with the guys?"

"I would love to."

Tsuna was reminded that being weak in front of Yuni wasn't a risk. She wouldn't ever mock him.


	82. Chapter 82

82\. Solitude

Gamma, Tsuna, and Yuni stood in front of the gravesite of her mother. The day was crisp, the sting of fall upon them. Yuni held an arrangement of flowers in memory of her deceased parent. Gamma and Tsuna were solemn, but supportive.

Yuni took a step in front of them and they allowed her some space. She kneed down, ignoring the dirt smudging her black dress. A sad smile graced her features. Laying down the flowers, she began to speak idly, "Hello, mother. It has been a long time since I actually really spoke to you. Life has definitely improved. Things are so different now."

Yuni brushed some hair out of eyes as her voice grew emotional, "Gamma is still looking out for me, as always. I've really come to appreciate him in my life. The boy in the wheelchair, that my special someone. I know he looks a little scrawny, but he's truly reliable"

She held a hand to her chest and smiled more happily, "I've fully fallen for him. I, I really wish you could've met him. I know you would approve, because even Gamma approves. And we both know how stubborn he is, right?"

Getting up, Yuni made a small prayer to her mother and finally said, "I'm sorry for being so ungrateful all these years. I let you take the blame and didn't take my life in my own hands. Maybe that possibility scared, or maybe I just didn't let anyone in. But you know what mom? I'm not alone anymore." Beside the flowers, she placed the now useless Arcobaleno pacifier of the Sky.

Yuni left the graveyard with a lighter heart. The group never noticed the pacifier lighting slightly, before once again cutting off.


	83. Chapter 83

83\. Magic

Yuni was pushing Tsuna's wheelchair around her private garden. Seeing a nice place to rest, she stopped by a bench situated near the fountain.

After making sure that he was comfortable, she sat at the bench and relaxed at the sight of the garden. A gentle breeze swayed her locks of her hair and she had to sweep them aside with her fingers.

It was an image that mesmerized him. That serene and mystifying appearance, simply made his heart flutter. Yuni was good at that. In the littlest things she could just capture all of his attention.

Tsuna was fully under her spell and loved it. Inspiration hit him once again. Rummaging through his connected bag, he found his notebook and his favorite pencil. And so he wrote as he recited:

"When the wind blows through the willows

I pause at its passing.

In it I find the tenderness of your voice

It relieves my soul.

In the whispers of the wind

The shine of the stars are brightened

And you fill my aura with ease.

Twirl with me within the winds,

So I may once again be swayed by your harmony

Basking in the music of your fragrance.

It is then I know one thing

I love you."

It was rough, but it was a good start. Looking up at Yuni for further inspiration, he found her smiling blissfully at him. The boy blushed brightly as he realized that he had spoken too loudly. Coughing he tried to regain his composure, "Ignore that."

As he finished his request, she had invaded his space and softly pressed her lips against his. Breaking away, she said, "Why would I do that? It was so lovely."

He sputtered in response and she laughed.


	84. Chapter 84

84\. Dirty

Tsuna stumbled the seventh time that evening. Fortunately, as with the previous times, there was sweet Yuni to catch him. Right now, he was in the middle of a lighter form of rehabilitation. Interestingly enough, it was dancing.

At his best, Tsuna was a lousy dancer and now recovering had only made it worse. A shame really, if he did his part, they would've made beautiful music together. Still he had to thank Reborn for giving him this chance.

As a matter of fact, his tutor had become far more tolerable now that he was grown. The hitman's ego seemed to have exploded now that he was one of two free of the curse.

Still the experience was enjoyable. He sucked and made many mistakes, but it was still the most fun he's had in a while. Another twirl and he barely kept up with her pace. At the sign of his wince, she considerably lowered her pace.

As the music lowered, the two were sighing heavily with sweat pouring down their face. Their dance was neither neat nor elegant. It was a trying affair that came with tumbles and turns. There were high times and low times.

This dance was like their love. It was a dirty thing for it was earthy and took work to keep it going.

Nevertheless it was beautiful.


	85. Chapter 85

85\. City

"Is this really necessary?" Tsuna asked tiredly. He averted his eyes from his girlfriend's determined mien. In the right light, one could see an almost crazed look on her face. The boy tapped his walking cane on the ground.

"Sweetie, I'm doing this for you", she said with a too cheery voice.

They had gone to Tokyo and now had reached a luxurious hair salon. "See this darling? This wondrous place will fix up that tangle hair mess of yours."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Now Yuni, I'll admit that my hair isn't in the best state, but I really don't think this is going to work."

"You need to have a little more faith." Hand in hand, the two walked into the salon.

It was a nightmare. By the time they had walked away, all the stylist had been left weeping. No less than twenty combs were gone. Over a hundred brushes had been eliminated. Tsuna's hair had enough conditioner to drown a fully grown man.

As though to taunt all their work, his hair stood glossier and sterner.

The head stylist had ran from the shop in shame, his diploma torn by his own hands.

Yuni hung her head defeated, "I just wanted your hair to be nice, fluffy and manageable. Is that so wrong?"

Tsuna brought her closer by her shoulders and kissed her cheek, "It was a nice thought. But there are things in the world that man aren't meant to trifle with."

She jabbed her elbow lightly in his ribs, "Jerk."

The two left hand in hand, even as the workers in the salon cried out in injustice and madness.


	86. Chapter 86

86\. Teacher

Tsuna wasn't the most excited about being back in school. It was dull and stuffy. His eyes locked on Kyoko, and he chuckled lightly. It was always amazing to see how much the guys fawned over her.

He wondered if he would've 'fallen' for her if he hadn't met Yuni. Tsuna was vaguely sure that he was attracted to her at one time. But as nice as she was, that's all it was.

If there's one thing that Yuni had taught him, it was that real connections weren't all about sunshine and rainbows. There was pain, sacrifice, and ugliness involved. As much as he loved Yuni, he was well aware of her flaws. She was manipulative when she felt it necessary, downright stubborn about nonsensical things, and a tad of a workaholic.

Kyoko seemed so innocent and pure because he didn't really know her that intimately and that was a disservice to her. Inwardly, he wished the best for her. She was being deprived from true romantic connections by her 'protectors', at least she had Hana as a friend. As the bell rung, he didn't spare her another glance.

Something much more fulfilling awaited him.


	87. Chapter 87

87 Sky

His shoulder rested in the crook of her neck as they laid upon the soft blanket. Both lovers rested, their feet opposite of each other. The free expanse of the sky was plainly in view. It was beautiful.

The light shined softly as though to caress their forms. Yuni's soft locks rested securely on his frame. Their fingers were interlocked intimately. A faint gust of wind had their clothes aflutter and she giggled as it tickled her nose.

Raising his free hand to the sky, he made to grasp the clouds themselves. Light seeped through his outstretched fingers and cast an intricate shadow on their bodies.

Whimsical thoughts ran through his head. He saw Yuni resting her crown upon a throne of clouds, so firm yet gentle. In his hands were the rains that replenished her skin, even as the sun shared the warmth between them.

He was there for her and her for him. All of the open skies was theirs.

Another fantasy floated in the girl's mind. Whispers of her body would stretch to the sky. For him, she would steal the hidden treasures of the day sky. Every star would become her gift to him. When the dawn became dusk, she would scatter them at her feet.

Together they'd own the night and the stars would light a path to always bring Tsuna back home.

Mind wrapped in their illusions, they held each other and felt comfort.


	88. Chapter 88

88\. Hypocrite

Vongola and their allies cheered happily at the Inheritance Ceremony. It was official, Tsuna would gain control of all the Vongola. That day was slowly coming like a fluttering leaf.

The main star of the event was resting his body on the railings above the celebrating Mafioso. Yuni carried herself elegantly towards him. They gazed upon one another in the eyes. She was welcoming and welcomed. With a smile, she placed herself just beside him.

For a minute they watched as the gathering of Mafia members partied without a care in the world. Their violent natures absent.

"You're upset", she stated evenly. In support, she clutched his hands and squeezed for a moment. "I'm aware that you dislike Vongola, but you shouldn't waste these moments being moody. We do not know how long we can be in this peace in the underworld."

Tsuna's eyes flickered to the group beneath them, a thin veil of concern clouding them, "I remember that Reborn once said that a Don was the hope of the children of the slums. We are to supposedly be their heroes. For their loyalty, we command them to die for not a nation's freedom, or a happier tomorrow, but instead for the pride of our insignia. All those doctrines speak of nobility. At events like this, I can almost make myself believe it."

His hand now rested on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Frowning a bit, she replied, "Maybe they themselves believe to an existent. Words and frustration alone won't change anything. You know that."

Facing towards her, he pressed on, "If I were to tell them that their way of life was monstrous and infectious, what would my esteem colleagues say?"

"That would not be the wisest decision. Hypocrites are easily offended by the truth. The sweet lie of comradery is an easier drug to swallow compared to the bitter raw herbs of truth. But you know, this crusade of yours, you have allies. Your guardians didn't turn to this lifestyle for the pleasure of it, besides Lambo and Hibari anyway." She got closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Don't be reckless. Every step of the way, I will support you. When you go too far, I alert you. Just don't try to do the impossible yourself. Every revolution needed coordination and support."

A wry smile etched on Tsuna's lips, "Thank you, Yuni. I really appreciate it and I'll keep your words in mind."

"Enough of this dreary talk", she detached herself and spun a little, "I believe you owe me a dance."

Laughing, he reached for her hand, "I'll see what I can do about that debt."


	89. Chapter 89

89\. Tattoo

Reborn was once again trying to shove some unreasonable idea through Tsuna's skull. "I'm not getting a Vongola tattoo!" The teen screamed in protest.

Reborn merely pulled down his fedora and smirked, "A boss wears his symbol proudly. To be the best boss you can be, a tattoo is quite necessary."

Tsuna didn't believe him for a moment. "Yuni, help me out", he turned pleading eyes to his girlfriend.

To his dismay she looked at him excitably, "Tsuna you would look just roguish with a tattoo." She blushed as she held the sides of her face.

He noticed the smug look on Reborn's face. "Don't listen to Reborn, he's tricking you. Getting a tattoo is a horrible idea!"

She looked hurt, "Didn't you say you liked my tattoo?"

He sputtered, trying to backtrack, "I also said you looked beautiful in that dress you wore the other day, but that doesn't mean I want one. Stop smirking Reborn, I'm not getting one."

"Don't be a baby, wimp. This is all about the needle isn't it?" There was a gleam in Reborn's eyes that Tsuna didn't like one bit.

"Back away from me you demon!" Tsuna said in false bravery as he waved his fist at Reborn. It would've been more impressive if he wasn't hiding behind his girlfriend.

Yuni was too busy stifling her giggles to comment.


	90. Chapter 90

90\. Money

Looking at the bank account, Tsuna's eyes bulged, "I'm rich!?"

Yuni looked at him strangely, "Vongola doesn't exactly float due to good karma. As heir you were receiving an allowance, didn't you know?"

Slowly, he shook his head in denial. Tears ran down his face, "I knew the world wouldn't be as cruel as leaving me with Reborn without any rewards."

"Yuni, let's elope", Tsuna said in a roguish voice.

The oddly tenor tone of it made her face flushed. Tsuna inched closer to her and he rested his arms on both sides of her face. She shyly leaned back into the couch she was seated.

"The world will be our oyster. From the east to west coast I can enjoy your taste." He leaned in and stole a hot kiss from.

Giggling, she said, "Oh you devil, you. But it's never to be. Our groups would never permit."

With burning eyes, he whispered in her ears, "To hell with our groups. They could never understand our desire, our love, and our passion. Cast aside your position and stay by my side darling."

She squirmed at his touch and turned away, "Oh Tsuna, how I wish that was possible. If so, I would disappear with you into the very night. But it was never to be, I could never forgive myself if your life was cut short for my sake."

"Look me in the eyes my beloved", care and love flooded his eyes as he locked gazes with him, "my heart is warmed by your consideration, but do not fret. Your love makes my will iron and my body diamond. All who stands before our union will be burnt to a crisp."

A cough stopped them from going any further. They turned to see Gamma at the doorway with a stack of paperwork. The man's appearance looked suitably uncomfortable and tired. Yuni's long time caretaker dropped the paperwork on Yuni's desk and rubbed his eyes. "Please you two, for the love of all things good, lock the door next time you want to roleplay." Gamma shivered as he finished.

Tsuna coughed awkwardly as Yuni pouted.

"Well, money has a funny way of changing people", Tsuna said weakly.


	91. Chapter 91

91\. Childhood

Gamma remembered the first time he held Yuni in his arms. She was so precious and cute. Even then, there was a damper on that day, Aria wasn't going to live long. A day of happiness was instead a day of resignation.

Not long after her birth, Aria had called him to her office and made a heavy request. Aria wanted Gamma to take care of her little girl. At the time, he just didn't understand what she was thinking. His skills were around body guarding not childrearing. But the pleading look on the usually strong woman bended his will.

As Yuni grew, the happy little girl became just as somber as her mother. Where had the distance between mother and daughter come from? He didn't know. To his frustration, Yuni grew far more mature than a child should've been. Every command was followed and she was always polite… painfully polite.

It was hair pulling. Gamma just knew that she knew. She had a body just like her mother and she would die young. The blonde man wanted to grit his teeth at the weight and terror the little girl must've been feeling. Things only got more real when her mother died. Yuni retreated into herself and grew even more mature. At this rate, he was going to lose that cute little girl.

Still, he stood by her side and shielded her from the worst horrors when possible. With great pride, he watched her blossom as a boss that could match even her mother. But it was clear that she wasn't happy, not one bit. With no idea what to get her, he fully supported her budding sci-fi hobby. He brought her toys, clothing, and tickets to conventions. If that's how she drew her joy, he wasn't going to take it away from her.

It was with that thought that he tolerated Tsunayoshi Sawada. To be honest, he felt really uncomfortable about the guy. Yuni had become like a daughter to him, and he didn't appreciate some no name kid strolling in casually hooking up with her. Gamma played a balancing act between keeping Sawada in check and giving Yuni her needed freedom.

Gamma's dislike soon grew to jealousy. After all the years, he hadn't been able to crack through Yuni's insecurities, but here she was opening up to some punk. Couldn't she see that she was opening herself to hurt if this crush didn't work? Still, he put her happiness, however temporary, first. At the very least, the boy didn't fool around with her feelings.

Things really came to a head during their little trip to the future. He had been completely shocked when Yuni had confided in him about it. Begrudgingly, he had to applaud the boy's dedication and finally gave them his silent blessing.

Now the man stood at the wayside as Yuni enjoyed her birthday. It was a quaint and small thing. No allies or politicians. It was just him, Yuni, Sawada, and Reborn. Once again, it was a punch in the gut to see that the boy knew just how to get her to smile. Gamma always thought girls liked super expensive parties.

This just confirmed what Gamma knew, he was a lousy parent. He failed both Yuni and Aria. Sighing, he took a sip of his drink and half smiled. He watched as they had their fun and cleaned up behind them.

As he put away the table, he felt slim arms wrap around his waist. "Thank you, Gamma. I know that Tsuna annoys you, but you still worked with him to set up the party."

Wryly smiling, he replied, "It was nothing princess. You know I'll always watch out for you."

She smiled, "I know. But thanks anyway, I love you Gamma."

No matter what anyone said, he did not tear up. The closet was just dusty.


	92. Chapter 92

92\. Goodbye

Reborn would quietly admit that he was proud of his student Tsunayoshi Sawada.

As he watched Tsuna, Yuni, and the rest celebrating their graduation from high school, he thought of how far the boy had come from. While there was never a doubt that he would shape up, he was the boy's tutor after all, it was a lot less frustrating than he had expected. The boy had a metaphorical fire that could raze anything to the ground.

Cocking his gun, the hitman looked at his form in pride. The curse had been destroyed and he had his rightful body. The boy had done the impossible. Best of all, the others could only watch him in envy. Oh, he was well aware that all of this was done not for him, but for the boy's precious Yuni.

But in this case he could let that slide. Friends were nice and all, but one rarely turned away from their lovers in matters of life and death.

All things considered, Reborn knew he had succeeded. Tsuna may not be ready to run all of Vongola, but he was boss material now. He smirked as he saw him wrapping his arms around Yuni.

For all of time, the kid would be his favorite student. Because of Tsuna, Reborn's cute little niece was free to stretch her wings.

"Chaos", the hitman said as he cocked his gun.

Tsuna jumped, but didn't do that high pitch screech of his. _Improvement_.

"A mafia boss doesn't get surprised."

"The Ninth got surprised during the Ring Battle", the brat mumbled. The kid was getting cocky, but today was his graduation, so being in one piece would be his gift. How generous of himself.

"I can't believe how crazy everything has been these past few years. You're going aren't you?"

Reborn snorted lightly, "I'm a hitman, not a stay at home tutor. I'm taking a leave. There's some loose ends I need to take care of, but you'll see me around."

Tsuna turned to face the hitman and had a good strong look. He put his hand out for a handshake.

Reborn took it and gave it a firm shake. Hitman and boss, tutor and teacher, went their separate ways.


	93. Chapter 93

93\. Victory

Iemitsu Sawada fixed the collar of his shirt nervously. He didn't want to ruin this dinner. Tsuna was bringing over Yuni. This dinner had been postponed so he could attend.

His normal smile dimmed slightly. Iemitsu wasn't a blind man, he knew that his only son disliked him. If his sweet Nana hadn't requested that they waited, Tsuna would've probably cheered about not introducing him to Yuni outside of the battlefield.

Like all difficult things in his life, he wouldn't let the wear and tear show. Despite his smile, Tsuna's blatant disgust stung. How long had he wanted a home to call his own, with a loving family?

"Oh, honey, you look just handsome", his darling Nana cooed. To his relief, she was very much happy to see him and was just bouncing with energy. "Don't worry about the dinner. Yuni is just a darling, you'll really like her."

"I have no fear. She has already fallen for that Sawada charm, we'll get along like a house on fire."

She frowned slightly, "Dear. Tsuna is so much like you. I'm sure you'll be able to connect over dinner. It's just you're gone so often that you two just don't bond."

The patriarch of the Sawada household couldn't help but smile more sincerely. A lot of his traits had passed on to his son. There was his stubbornness, disregard towards authority, and overabundance of love. But he dared not say it. That would probably be the biggest slap to Tsuna if he was compared to his father.

From the living room they heard the doorbell and Tsuna's call of getting it. Both adults walked to the dining room in preparation. Yuni was a pretty girl that was a growing beauty. In a couple years she could be easily called a woman. Her dainty hands were intertwined with his son's and he couldn't be prouder.

"Hey, how's my son's girlfriend doing!?"

She actually laughed at his mannerisms. Sadly, his own son seemed skeptical of him.

"Dinner's ready everyone", Nana called from the kitchen.

He shook with energy, "Happy day. Dinner with my beautiful wife, cute daughter in law, and my strapping son! Let's go!"

"Oh, Tsuna, you didn't tell me your father was so amusing. It's a nice change of pace, isn't it?" Yuni questioned her son. She looked especially happy about the daughter in law comment. Oh boy, was she a keeper.

By the end of the dinner, the man found himself being friends with Yuni. Since Yuni seemed to like him, Tsuna was less harsh towards him, solely for Yuni's sake. But as far as he was concerned, that was a victory.

One day, Tsuna may come to forgive him, or maybe one day even love him.

It was one of his deepest hopes.


	94. Chapter 94

94\. Weather

Hayato was proud to be the Tenth's right hand man. His skills and bravery couldn't be denied. The storm guardian wanted to shed manly tears at the thought of how amazing his boss was.

It was with that in mind, that he had to make everything perfect. No stinking snow was going to stop his accurate production of the Tenth's achievements. "Move it you leeches. Everything has to be perfect."

"Maa, maa, relax, Tsuna will like whatever you put on", Yamamoto added. Why the boss tolerated him, he'll never know.

Hayato had to stop himself from pulling out his bombs. None of the other guardians were willing to put the appropriate effort. They just didn't understand. Unlike the rest of them, he wouldn't have had any future if the Tenth hadn't extended kindness towards him.

Frustrated, Hayato slumped and muttered darkly at the rest of the guardians.

"Don't you know, this is the season to be jolly? Why the long face?" The voice was soft and warm. The boss' lover Yuni was beside him. Blushing, he stood up straight and acted respectfully.

"I'm alright, Ma'am. The Christmas celebration shall be worthy of the Tenth's viewing."

Yuni laughed beautifully. Everything she did was beautiful. It was little wonder that she was the boss' lover. Both of them were simply made for each other.

"I don't think you need to stress yourself too much. Tsuna really cares for all of you. I assure you that he'll be touched by the effort. After all, you are his most trusted guardian."

Hayato blushed at that, pride swelling in his chest. Madam Yuni was too kind!


	95. Chapter 95

95\. Photo

Yamamoto was on guarding duty today. Happily, he watched as Tsuna was fretted over. Yuni seemed to be very excited over the shared photo they were taking.

The rain guardian couldn't help but laugh, as Tsuna was pulled helplessly by his fiancée. It must've been nice to meet a girl that accepted all of you. He couldn't say he knew the feeling. All the girls from his high school had been more fans than prospective girlfriends.

Still, he was happy for his buddy. Now Yuni was sitting on his lap for the photo. After all these years, he still got embarrassed at intimate displays like that, at least in public. Subtly, he fiddled with the box in his suit pocket.

It was a ring that Tsuna had him pick up. Tsuna was very meticulous in not allowing Yuni to find out. Yamamoto had no doubt that Tsuna's longtime girlfriend would accept his proposal.

"Hey boss, give her a big kiss. It'll look great on the camera."

Yuni clapped at the suggestion, "Let's do that Tsuna. It'll be just so romantic."

He could only laugh as his friend and boss glowered at him. From the smirk on Yuni's face, she was enjoying the teasing as well.


	96. Chapter 96

96\. Rage

Hibari saw people in two categories, herbivores and carnivores. Tsunayoshi Sawada was thoroughly in the former. Whenever possible, he avoided confrontation.

That was true until his all so precious lover was put in risk. Not a day since some of his enemies had threatened Yuni, Tsunayoshi was upon their headquarters, burning the place down. Hibari could only watch in fascination and a little bit of respect as Tsuna got violent.

"I asked, what have you learned!?" Tsunayoshi yelled at the enemy boss. Panic was clear in the defeated fool's eyes.

"D..Don't mess with the Vongola?" He cried unsurely.

"That sounded like a question. I didn't ask for a question", Tsunayoshi demanded. The guy began sweating in fear.

"Herbivore, the girl is calling you", Hibari told him as his personal cellphone rang. Even the ruthless cloud guardian thought that Tsunayoshi was going a bit over the top. But he learned in high school, that Tsunayoshi was very willing to bare his fangs against the very world for that girl's sake.

Hibari would never understand this emphasis on love, but he could respect the strength his boss drew from it.


	97. Chapter 97

97\. Internet

"I don't think we're equipped for this", Enma pointed out tiredly.

His friend and fellow mafia boss sunk into his seat in agreement.

Enma scratched his head in slight frustration. Neither of them were overly competent in any form of research. In a desperate attempt to compensate for their lackluster skills, Tsuna had purchased a state of the art computer system. Enma was sure that it hadn't reached the market yet. But, Tsuna had needed his help researching and setting up venues for his wedding with Yuni.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. A loser, like himself, had been able to not only form a relationship, but had kept it going for years. When he had first met Tsuna, he couldn't believe how lucky the other teen had been. A negative part of him hadn't believed it could last.

Tsuna was an upright guy, but people like them were often chewed up by the world. Yuni would grow detached and move on to 'better' prospects. Never had he been so relieved to be proven wrong.

Years later, their relationship was steady and strong. It gave him hope that one day he could have a love like that. But that was a matter for another day, now they had to deal with all the surprising work that went into planning a wedding.

"Tsuna, I think we might need help", Enma started.

The current head of Vongola mafia grimaced at the thought, "We can do this Enma. I mean, we're leaders of our respective groups and keep them afloat."

"But our way smarter guardians take care of a lot of the logistics."

By the tears running down his friend's face, Enma knew that Tsuna was aware of the truth.

Still he stayed late in the night helping Tsuna, because that's what friends did. It felt good to be relied on like that.


	98. Chapter 98

98\. Fashion

"You look so beautiful, Yuni", Nana complimented. Her future daughter in law was drabbed in a wonderful wedding dress. Nana was taking the chance to brush out Yuni's hair.

A big smile spread on the bride's face. "Thank you, Nana. It means a lot to have you here."

"It's no problem at all, dear", the mother of the groom chirped. Wiping the tears of joys from her eyes, she went about chatting with her.

Yuni, a sweet girl she'd come to love like her own daughter. To this day, she was still shocked that a lovely young girl was visiting her Tsuna at home. She didn't question it at the time, because Tsuna could use all the friends he could get back then. Nana also didn't want to embarrass the young girl.

It was nice having another female around the house. Best of all, Yuni took to Nana's lessons in housework very well. She would pass on hints and tips in all sorts of things. In the privacy or her mind, Nana wondered if this was how mothers and daughters were like.

So many good things had come packaged with Yuni. By some miracle, she had even gotten Tsuna to spend time and bond with her husband. There were the tears again. Her little Tsuna was becoming a man and starting his own family. Though, she felt a little lonely at the idea, she wouldn't miss this day for the world.


	99. Chapter 99

99\. Favor

Dino wasn't too proud to admit he needed help. And, he needed a lot of it. Seeing the marriage of the Vongola boss, his own subordinates felt that he needed to get into a relationship fast. Dino's luck with women wasn't exactly the best.

If Reborn was still tutoring him, he wasn't sure if he could live this down. So now he stood before his underclassman proudly, "Teach me how to pick up chicks, bro!"

Well so much for pride. Dino was less asking and more hugging the newlywed man by the legs, while sobbing. In his defense, Dino couldn't deal with another blind date.

"Dino? I don't know what to tell you, I'm kind of clueless."

That made Dino snap, he jumped to his feet and pointed dramatically to his fellow boss, "Don't you lie to me! One doesn't just marry a girl like Yuni without some skill! Last I check you had to get Gamma and Reborn's blessing. Reborn doesn't accept anything less than the best."

Both of Reborn's former students could have sworn that thunder boomed from the sound of the hitman's name. Neither moved as their nerves were set off edge.

Coughing, Dino attempted to ignore the phenomena, Tsuna played along, "So any advice?"

Tsuna looked at him calmly, "I have no advice to tell you. Meeting Yuni was a stroke of luck. But the meeting isn't as important as the bond you forge. It's an ugly process and you may learn things you don't like, but if you hold steady I feel you'll meet that special someone."

Dino teared up from the sage like wisdom.


	100. Chapter 100

100\. June

In the Japan manor of Tsunayoshi and Yuni Sawada, the cicadas were chirping their songs. The master bedroom of the estate contained a large and comfortable looking king size bed. Tsuna slept peacefully with his wife nestled in his arms and resting in his chest.

There was a soft rapping at the door. Hayato's gruff and disciplined voice echoed behind it, "Tenth, today's the day."

Groggily, Tsuna responded, "Thank you. We'll be down in a bit."

"Yes, sir." The sound of footsteps moving away followed.

"Yuni, wake up. We have to get ready", he said gently as he tried to rustle her out of her sleep.

Slowly her eyes open and she smiled lovingly at him, "Good morning."

Tsuna kissed her lightly on the forehead before sitting up. "Today's the High School Reunion. We should be getting up." As he went to get off the bed, Yuni took his wrist.

She wore an impish expression, "I don't think anyone will mind if we're a bit… late."

Chuckling, he leaned into her, "I think you're right."

The married couple spent the morning in each other's embrace.

Later the couple were in the back of a limo as Hayato drove it. "Calm down, Tsuna. We'll make it on time", Yuni said as she fixed his tie for him.

Tsuna huffed at Yuni, "All of my guardians are going to be in one place for an extended period of time. If we'll late, that'll just give them time to tear the place down. When they tear down, I have to file the paperwork for it. Then I have to have board meetings and then there's the police investigations."

Yuni giggled towards her husband's behavior. It was music to his ears and eased his nerves a bit. "Well that's what happens when you try to pull the Vongola away from being a mafia", she teased.

"You encouraged it, darling."

"And I haven't regretted a moment of it", she said as she lightly kissed his lips. The limo kept driving underneath the June sun.

…

At Namimori High School, adults mingled as they caught back up with old friends.

"I wonder if No Good Tsuna will show."

"Him? That'll be a laugh."

"No Good? Wasn't he that kid that couldn't do anything right."

"That guy was hilarious. I kind of feel sorry for him."

Their chatter stopped as a beautiful looking man walked in with an expensive looking suit, followed by an elegant looking woman holding onto his arm.

The elegant woman said, "I think this is the first time, I've seen the inside of your high school, Tsuna."

The class' jaws dropped at hearing the name. That man was No Good Tsuna? That was impossible. Was that Hayato attending them?

Tsuna smiled fondly at his wife, "I guess so. I didn't care too much about my high school. I'm just here because everyone else wanted to go. At least we came in time to prevent any accidents from happening."

His wife chuckled and the men were astounded by how beautiful she looked. While the females were still shocked at how Tsuna had grown.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi, I was afraid you wouldn't make it", Kyoko said in greeting, by her side was Hana.

"You should've seen him, he was so anxious to get here in time", Yuni said.

Kyoko giggled and added, "I guess some things don't change. You were always a bit of a worrywart", her statement made Tsuna flush. "Oh, can I get an autograph? I love your stories."

Smoothly, he pulled out a pen and said, "I don't mind at all. You could've asked at any time you know?" The class saw him signing one of the Nature Bound series. It was a best seller and was translated in over ten languages.

No one could say anything at how much Tsuna had changed. The rest of the reunion fell under that same vein. Tsuna spent most of his time preventing his guardians from causing havoc. Hibari wanted to strangle Ryohei. Yamamoto's attitude rubbed Hayato the wrong way. Lambo decided to invite himself to the reunion and had to avoid Mukuro's wrath. Tsuna was eternally glad that Chrome was so much better behaved.

To be frank, if Yuni hadn't kept him in her sights, Tsuna would have ran out. After the reunion, Yuni, Tsuna, his guardians, Kyoko, and Hana went out to party. They ate merrily and reminisced about old times.

Hayato stood up with a glass of wine, "To the Tenth, who's been by our side all these years, no matter how much we run him up the wall. It's my pleasure to work underneath you." Everyone raised their glasses in cheers.

Tsuna smiled brightly and honestly. His life had its trials and tribulations, but he was geniuinely happy. He had what he always wanted as a teenager, good friends, a stable job, and a lovely wife that was always there to support him.

As he looked at his wife beside him, she turned and smiled fondly. Slowly they inched closer and shared a deep and intimate kiss. Breaking away, Tsuna said, "I love you so much, Yuni."

She giggled a little, blushing from the combination of the alcohol and her reaction to his cool demeanor. "I know and I love you too." The party was nonexistent to the two as they got lost in their own little world.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was a happy man.

There is no such thing as the perfect love,

for when two hearts combine they must face

all of the faults, fears, and failures hidden.

Riddled by chains and dismay, should they persevere,

they shall be something lasting, something ethereal.

Only then will they find their happiness well enough.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I completed another drabble series! Yeah for me. I thank all of my reviewers for sticking around until the end.**

 **Even as I finish this, I'm thinking about some other drabbles series I should do next. I'm torn between Rise of the Guardians Jack x Tooth and RWBY Jaune x Ruby. Opinions would be appreciated.**

 **Please remember I love feedback, so review. Until next time.**


End file.
